


Последнее перерождение

by Sleep_skull



Category: ['Katekyo Hitman Reborn!', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Multi, Polyamory, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ВЫ ПРЕДУЖДЕНЫ, ЭТО СКАЛЛОЦЕНТРИЧЕСКИЕ ПОЛИАРКОБАЛЕНО, Я ОБСАСЫВАЮ СКАЛЛА СТО ЧАСОВ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: После снятия проклятия Аркобалено получают воспоминания предыдущих носителей проклятия. И теперь они пытаются разобраться, что происходит, и как им наладить свою жизнь, имея воспоминания десятков и сотен людей, живших века и тысячелетия назад.*Аннотация для первой главы...Сборник милых драбблов по РеинкарнацияАУБудет пополнятся (возможно)
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Он поднялся, стараясь не глядеть по сторонам — только один вид его отражения усиливал головную боль — _Разве его волосы не должны быть белыми/русыми/рыжими?_ — И сжал челюсти, стараясь подавить болезненный стон.

_Не думать об этом. Не думать об этом. Не думать об этом._

Из его груди вышел медленный и протяжный выдох, когда его стало чуть отпускать. Или ему помогло пламя дождя, приятным холодом окружившее его голову? Он с благодарностью взглянул на их женскую половину Дождя. Она лишь пожала плечами.

— Сама так же раскалываюсь, — сказала женщина с раздражением.

— Остальные? — спросил он, что бы перевести тему.

— Второй Дождь сейчас подойдет, как и Гроза. Туман тоже скоро будет — они все еще стараются придти в себя, так что могут опоздать. Твои как?

Солнце тоже пожал плечами.

— Ураган подойдёт примерно через пять минут. Облако… Без изменений. — Женщина вздохнула.

—Я не понимаю, почему он не вспомнил, — в ее голосе было слышно отчаяние, — Чем он отличается?

Солнце вновь пожал плечами. Он тоже не понимал.

Когда он проснулся взрослым в одном из своих убежищ неделю назад, вместе с выросшим телом он получил кучу воспоминаний о людях, живших и умерших давным-давно. Имена и судьбы толкались в его голове, разрывая ее на части. Разные национальности, истории, навыки — этих людей объединяло лишь две вещи — похожая внешность и то, что все они были Аркобалено Солнца. Он не понимал, что с ним происходило, но не мог показать слабость, так что молча пытался не сойти с ума в этом внезапном новом мире, стараясь не ошибиться.

Но он все же ошибся, однажды назвав их женский Дождь не тем именем — именем, которое было у их прошлого Дождя.

Вот только она откликнулась.

Солнце мысленно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как тогда они шарахнулись друг от друга. К счастью, даже с ужасной головной болью, они быстро поняли, что страдают одной и той же проблемой, и пришли к логичному выводу — раз такое происходит с ними обоими, то и с другими аркобалено тоже. И ведь правда — все остальные тоже получили воспоминания прошлых аркобалено.

Ну, почти все.

Их Облако вело себя совершенно обычно — ну, насколько он мог судить. Не было ни головной боли, ни испуганного, затравленного взгляда, ни осторожных движений, словно он мог развалиться от малейшего ветра, которые бы могли его выдать, как выдали остальных. Разумеется, все они это тщательно скрывали, но за тридцать — больше, гораздо больше — лет Солнце узнал их Облако и вполне мог вычислить эту напряженность. Но. Ее. Просто. Не. Было. Почему? Чем их Облако отличилось?

Пока он размышлял над странностями, подошли и остальные — они договорились встретиться на одном из приемов, который устраивал десятый Вонгола, недавно коронованный новым боссом мафии. Разумеется, аркобалено тоже были приглашены.

— Как новости? — спросил он у других, — Вы что-то узнали?

Они замялись. Солнце вздохнул — конечно, у других тоже не получилось выяснить, что происходит. Их Гроза поправил очки и раздраженно выдал что-то о «Недостатке данных».

— Тогда продолжаем вести себя как было в надежде найти хоть что-то? — поинтересовался Дождь-мужчина.

Ему определенно стоит придумать для их Дождей какие-то другие обозначения кроме «Мужского» и «Женского».

Тем более они даже не всегда были такого же пола, как сейчас.

Туман проворчали что-то о том, что они зря потратили деньги, чтобы прийти, потом вздохнули и недовольно спросили:

— А Облако?

Солнце покачал головой.

— Ничего. Его поведение такое же. Он не помнит.

Ураган отвел взгляд, спрятал руки в рукава ципао.

— Я все еще думаю, что это не правильно — скрывать это от него. Он же один из нас тоже.

— И что ты предлагаешь ему сказать? Хэй, парень, кажется у нас в голове воспоминания посторонних людей? Это бессмысленно и ни к чему не приведет. Зачем тревожить его лишний раз?

Ураган вздохнул и промолчал. Они уже собирались расходиться, как вдруг вышеуказанное облако влетело в их угол с радостными воплями, словно почувствовав, что о нем только что говорили.

— Хэй, семпаи! — радостно заверещал он, его визги шурупами ввинчивались в мозг Солнца, заставляя его и без того раскалывающуюся голову болеть еще больше. — А чего вы такие грустные? Пошлите веселиться! Вечеринка ведь!

Солнце дернулся он резкого усиления головной боли.

— Нет! — рявкнул он — Убирайся!

Их Облако отшатнулся и театрально прижал руки к груди.

— Семпай, почему ты такой злой? — он заскулил, — Я даже еще ничего натворить не успел, почему ты меня прогоняешь?

Его скулеж ужасно резал уши — он что, специально подбирал наиболее раздражающую тональность?

— Я сказал отвалить, Льюис! — скомандовал Солнце еще более раздраженно.

Парень замер.

— Семпай, как ты меня назвал? — переспросил он с каким-то странным, испуганным недоверием.

Черт. Он ошибся. Уже второй раз. Как ему теперь это объяснить?

— Как захотел, так и назвал. — Буркнул он, мысленно прося деву Марию, что бы их Облако отвалило.

Он не отвалил. Каким-то внимательным, подозрительным взглядом парень осмотрел его с головы до ног, потом расплылся в странной идиотской улыбке.

— А, я понял! Семпай просто перепутал! — и он толкнул стоящего рядом урагана в бок, — Семпай, ты тоже должен сказать ему свое имя! Вдруг Реборн-семпай, — _это его имя, точно!_ — Он и тебя перепутает!

Их Ураган застыл. Он тоже, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить имя длинноволосого.

Хван? Хён? Нет, это корейские имена, а мужчина, судя по одежде, китаец.

— Лонгвей. — наконец сказал их Ураган с вымученной улыбкой. Ну, точно, логично, у него же еще татуировка дракона есть!

Судя по дрогнувшей и застывшей улыбке Облака, логика не помогла. Не угадал.

— Нет — тихо сказал их Облако, — Тебя зовут Фонг.

Ураган, — Фонг, — судя по нахмурившемуся лицу, судорожно пытался придумать отговорку, как парень продолжил.

— Лонгвей, — он отвел взгляд, глядя куда угодно, но только не на них, — Лонгвей жил два века назад.

И он развернулся и направился куда-то в зал, пока Реборн и остальные судорожно пытались осмыслить, что он сказал.

Осмыслить не получилось, так что они, переглянувшись, поспешили за Облаком.

Тот подошел к Тсуне, пощелкал пальцами, привлекая его внимания и предельно радостно сообщил, что «Очень странно себя чувствует, поэтому его семпаи отвезут его в особняк Аркобалено, и все они, скорее всего, останутся там ночевать».

Тсуна взглянул на остальных, и получив подтверждающий кивок от Реборна, улыбнулся, и пожелал облаку побыстрее прийти в себя.

Они вышли из здания. Облако быстрым шагом шел впереди, не глядя ни на кого из них.

Когда все сели в машину и поехали, Реборн вновь попытался добиться ответа.

— Ян, что происходит? — спросил, нет, потребовал ответа он.

— Я не Ян. И не Льюис. Я Скалл, семпаи. — Сказал Облако подчеркнуто плоским тоном.  
Реборн мог видеть, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, когда Скалл сжал руль, — А теперь не отвлекайте меня от дороги, пожалуйста. Великий Скалл-сама и так в эмоционально нестабильном состоянии, а если вы будете его отвлекать, мы точно куда-нибудь врежемся.

До конца дороги его не трогали. Скалл, словно издеваясь, вел машину подчеркнуто аккуратно и медленно, а еще остановился у магазина, и накупил кучу продуктов, в основном напитков, пока остальные мучились ожиданием.

Они подъехали к особняку, который Юни торжественно подарила им после снятия проклятия, и в котором они ни разу так и не побывали, зашли внутрь, прокашлились от пыли. Гроза пошел добывать им электричество, пока остальные пытались привести гостиную и кухню в порядок. Потом Скалл попросил подождать их в гостиной, пока он готовил всем их чаи и кофе, и вернулся с семью теплыми кружками, видимо, так и не придумав, как еще можно оттянуть разговор.

— Так. — начал он, глядя в свою кружку, и покачивая ее туда-сюда, наблюдая, как отражается свет лампы от какао. — В общем я…. Великий Скалл-сама… Ох… — он наконец сделал глоток и взглянул на них печальными глазами, — Великий Скалл-сама не знает как объяснить, — Скалл пожал плечами в показательной растерянности.

— Давай, Скалл, время — деньги. — раздраженно сказал их Туман.

Скалл оттопырил нижнюю губу и заскулил.

— Ну, Вайпер-семпай, это не так просто, понимаешь? Я просто не знаю, как все это сказать!

— Скажи кратко! — резко сказала женская половина Дождя.

Реборну определенно нужно придумать обозначения получше.

Скалл дёрнулся.

— Ну, если кратко… — Он отставил все еще полную кружку и сцепил руки в замок, — Мы, я имею ввиду все семеро, — Облако обвел их руками, — Были первыми аркобалено. И мы умерли. И переродились. И каждый раз, когда Шахматоголовый ублюдок собирал аркобалено как «сильнейшую семерку» — ну, как в этот раз — это были мы. Да. Конец. Это кратко. — он дернулся, начал выкручивать свои пальцы, тут же перестал и вновь взял кружку со стола.

Остальные попытались переварить его слова.

— Это полная чушь. — наконец сказал Гроза, — Это ненаучно.

Скалл посмотрел на него с скептицизмом в глазах.

— Семпай, чертова мафия работает на волшебном пламени, мы были проклятыми магическими младенцами, чтобы сохранить равновесие мира, а потом, чтобы снять проклятие, построили вечный двигатель. И тебя смущает концепция перерождения? — его слова звучали как-то странно, но у Реборна не получилось понять, что не так.

Гроза возразил, раздраженно сверкая очками.

— Да, но как мы можем получить воспоминания каких-то других версий себя из прошлого без специального прибора? Что за чушь с концепцией души?

Скалл прищурил глаза и сказал с еще большей иронией.

— Ты говоришь о воспоминаниях и навыках, Верде-семпай? Ну, Великий Скалл-сама сомневается, что все мы решили ради интереса выучить иврит.

Реборн вздрогнул Так вот, почему слова облака были такими…необычными!

Их Гроза — Верде — попробовал возразить вновь.

— Да, но с чего ты взял, что это именно мифическое «перерождение? Это могут быть просто воспоминания других людей, заложенные в соску. Я бы принял теорию о «душах», которую ты предлагаешь — мужчина обозначил в воздухе кавычки, — если бы воспминания сохранялись в каждой из итераций, и приходили, к примеру, к началу жизни, а не после снятия соски.

Скалл посмотрел на него и опять его губы сложились в эту странную, болезненную улыбку.

— Для меня это…. — он набрал воздух в грудь, словно собираясь нырнуть в воду, — Было, как ты сказал. Это то, что происходило со мной каждый чертов раз.

Что.

_Что?_

— Что? — рявкнула Дождь, озвучивая его мысли.

Скалл повторил.

— Великий Скалл-сама говорит, что он всегда все помнит с самого начала. Каждый раз, — Облако неловко облизнул губы, слизывая фиолетовую помаду, и тут же попытался отплеваться.

— Почему ты нам не сказал? — изумился второй Дождь.

Скалл пожал плечами.

— А вы бы мне поверили? — спросил он в ответ. Дожди притихли, видимо, вспоминая, как все они сами скрывали информацию от него.

Реборн посмотрел на Скалла. Тот поежился под его взглядом.

А ведь их Облако нервничает, вон как он постоянно дергается и вздрагивает.

Это немного успокоило Реборна — не смотря на всю новую информацию, он все еще мог прочитать его настроение. Он все еще знал их облако.

Внезапно перед глазами Солнца предстала картина — гораздо более женственное, в платье и с завитыми локонами, но все такое же маленькое и хрупкое Облако тихо говорит, пряча лицо за веером:

— Это последнее задание звучит… Загадочно. Они, наверное, будет сложным. Возможно, нам стоит разобраться со своими делами, чтобы потом от него не отвлекаться?

Реборн внезапно почувствовал себя так, словно ему выстрелили в грудь. Воздуха критически не хватало.

— Ты! — он заревел, — Ты ЗНАЛ, что нас проклянут! ТЫ ЗНАЛ, что нас ждет! Почему ты не сказал?!

Скалл отшатнулся от него и чуть не упал с дивана.

— Семпаи, — он сжался в комок, не смотря на них, и, в противовес Реборну, почти что шептал, — семпаи, простите, я пытался, это не кончилось ничем хорошим, простите меня, простите.

Вспоминая перед глазами Реборна сменились.

Он почувствовал какую-то безнадежность, страх, беспомощность, ненависть, а перед его глазами появилась фигура, свернувшаяся в точно такой же комок. В его голове звучал его-не-его голос — «Это твоя вина!» и тихий, отчаянный скулеж «Я не знал, простите, извините, я не хотел, я не знал, что он это сделает, простите меня, простите, простите!»

Ярость в груди стихла так же мгновенно, как и появилась.

— Да, — он откинулся спинку кресла, — Это не твоя вина.

Скалл поднял голову и посмотрел на него. В его аметистовых глазах плескалась какая-то странная, недоверчивая надежда. Реборн спрятал глаза за шляпой.

Вот как Лакей мог смотреть… Так? Так искренне, так… преданно?

Реборн не мог этого понять.

Они все неловко молчали, пытаясь разобраться в себе.

Дождь-женщина — Дожди последние, чьи имена он не вспомнил, точнее, чьи имена Скалл им еще не сказал — наконец решилась нарушить неловкую тишину.

— Это странно, — она поджала губы, — раньше я была дождем практически так же часто, как и он, — она кивком головы указала на блондина, — но со временем. Я стала чаще получать неполное проклятие? Почему?

Скалл дернулся и отвел взгляд.

— Великий Скалл-сама полагает, что тут есть часть его вины. — он опустил голову, пряча глаза за челкой, — в какой-то из… Итераций? Кстати, мне нравится это слово, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Верде и улыбается, но тут же вновь прячется, — Так вот, в какой-то из итераций Великий Скалл-сама решил поэксперементировать со вторичным пламенем, и использовать только его.

Все аркобалено недоуменно уставились на него, он нервно пожал плечами.

— А что? Мне было скучно, ясно? — Скалл вздохнул, — И получилось так, что, когда меня позвали на встречу семерки, я был гораздо более слабым облаком, чем обычно. И, когда на нас легло проклятие, я получил серую соску, а облаком стала Лар-семпай, да… Вот с тех пор у тебя почему-то есть перевес в облачную сторону, и Колонелло-семпай постоянно становиться нашим дождем, — Скалл неловко улыбнулся и развел руками, — мои извинения?

Лар моргнула. Посмотрела на Скалла и моргнула еще раз.

— Я… — она нервно оглядела комнату, — Я даже не знаю что сказать?

— Зато я знаю, кора! — внезапно подал голос Колонелло.

Все посмотрели на него.

— Шестерка, если ты знаешь, что, — он пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь сформулировать свое мысль, — если ты будешь использовать только вторичное пламя, и облаком станет Лар, почему ты продолжаешь… приходить? Участвовать во всем этом аркобаленовском дерьме?

Скалл замер, как олень, пойманный светом фар.

Колонелло ухмыльнулся.

— Ты просто влюблен, да?

Что за бред?

Вот только при этих словах Облако внезапно вспыхнул румянцем, словно невольно подтверждая, что их дождь не ошибся.

— Это Реборн, да? — разулыбался Колонелло совсем пакостно, — иначе почему ты прощаешь ему все его издевательства?

Что.

— А может, это Лар? — возразил Реборн, стараясь позлить солдата, — Иначе почему бы Лакей учил ее пользоваться облачным пламенем?

Лар дернулась тоже.

— Это Фонг, — она предложила возможный вариант, — Скалл любит сидеть с ним и пить чай.

Фонг улыбнулся.

— Или Вайпер — сказал он спокойно, — вы помните, как он волновался, когда они пропала и шли слухи, что они умерли.

Вайпер начали спорить хотя бы из чувства противоречия.

— Моу, это может быть Верде, — внесли они свою лепту в обсуждение, — Скалл позволяет ему брать у себя кровь и пламя на анализы.

Верде поправил очки.

— С учетом твоего отношения — посмотрел он на Колонелло, — то, что ты сказал о Реборне, применимо и к тебе.

Колонелло показал ему средний палец, и они перевели взгляд на Скалла. Во время их небольшого спора и шутливых попыток спихнуть проблему влюбленного Облака на кого-то другого лицо Скалла принимало все более сложные и нечитаемые выражения, а в конце побледнело и стало совершенно пустым.

— Так что? — потребовал Колонелло, — Кто это, кора?

Скалл посмотрел на них странным взглядом.

— Вы правда хотите знать? — спросил он спокойно.

Реборн, на самом деле, до последнего не хотел верить в нелепое предположение Колонелло о «любви», но Скалл его подтвердил, так что он присоединится к кивкам. Интересно же, в кого умудрился втюриться Лакей?

Скалл вздохнул.

— В будущем — начал он говорит, глядя в свою чашку, — в будущем я умер последним. Ну, кроме Лар, разумеется.

О чем это он? Реборн замер, слушая голос их облака, но не понимая, к чему он ведет. Но Лар внезапно перебила его.

— Врешь, — сказала она, нахмурившись, — я знаю, что твою соску забрали чуть ли не раньше, чем соску Верде. Я отслеживала.

Скалл посмотрел на нее и кивнул.

— Соску — да. Но оказалось, что если забрать ее не во время передачи проклятия, а просто так, то мое пламя вполне способно справится с нагрузкой. Так что я остался жив. И я видел, как вы все умираете, и Бьякуран забирает ваши соски.

Он говорил медленно, тяжело, выдавливая из себя слова.

— И как я умер? Как Вайпер-семпай, — Туман вздрогнули, — Они подали мне идею. Я застрелился.

— Почему? — внезапно рявкнули Вайпер, — ты же мог жить!

— Да, — Скалл кивнул, — Мог. Но не хотел. Потому что… Потому что вы мертвы. — все аркобалено замерзли от его слов, — мы в первый раз умерли не из-за проклятия — все в разное время, в разных местах. Я не знал, что будет. Я… Я даже не могу сказать главную причину моего самоубийства — надеялся ли я увидеть вас в следующей жизни, или испугался, что мне придется жить в мире, где вас не существует.

Скалл усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям и поднял на глаза на них. Реборн вздрогнул — теперь в глазах Скалла плескалось одно лишь отчаяние, а лицо их облака было искажено так, словно он испытывал мучительнейшую боль.

— Вы спрашиваете, кого из вас я люблю? Всех. Всегда. Я влюбляюсь вас заново каждую чертову жизнь. Я просто не могу представить свою жизнь без вас. Надеюсь, — он сжал руку с кружкой, и внезапно крикнул с яростью, — Надеюсь, ВЫ УДОВЛЕТВОРЕНЫ?!

Его кружка треснула и распалась в его руках. Уже холодное какао выплеснулось на пол. Скалл вздрогнул и зашипел сквозь зубы, тряся рукой, которую порезали осколки фарфора.

Реборн чувствовал себя так, словно эти цветастые осколки взяли и вонзили ему в сердце. Он задыхался, пытаясь подобрать слова, но свалившееся на него откровение просто выбило почву у него из-под ног, — буквально, он не уверен, что сможет стоять, судя по дрожи в его коленях. Его солнечное пламя зашевелилось внутри него в стремлении исцелить боль _их_ облака. Но разве не они сами ее причинили? Разве они только что не отказались от него?

Его начинало мутить от отвращения к самому себе. Остальные молчали тоже.

Скалл встал с дивана.

— Я, — на изранненой ладони начало танцевать пламя, заживляя поврежденную кожу, — Великий Скалл-сама сходит за тряпкой.

Он развернулся и собрался уходить, и внезапно у Реборна возникло глупое ощущение, что они его больше никогда не увидят. Это нелепо — из кухни даже нет выхода, если Скалл захочет уйти, ему все равно придется пройти мимо них — но ощущение не пропадало. Он резко вскочил, пошатнулся от веса знаний, которые давили ему на плечи и грудь, — и схватил Скалл за все еще мокрую руку.

— Стой, — ладонь Скалла была почти горячей. Это от какао? От крови? Или просто ему самому очень холодно?

Скалл обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Семпай? — начал он осторожно, — Все в порядке?

Реборн покачал головой в отрицании — слова к нему упорно не приходили. Он осторожно поднял ладонь Скалла, поднес к глазам — часть ран уже зажило, но самые глубокие все ещё кровоточили, им мешали зарасти застрявшие кусочки керамики. Надо их убрать.

К счастью, он был не один. Фонг — когда он успел подойти к ним? — аккуратно подхватил руку Скалла, провел своими пальцами по ранам, убирая пламенем весь застрявший мусор и Реборн с облегчением позволил солнечному пламени танцевать на их руках, исцеляя все повреждения.

Скалл с изумлением таращился то на свою руку, то на них, и, когда его раны затянула свежая розовая кожа, попытался выдернуть свою ладонь из их рук.

У него не получилось, более того, руки Лар обвили Скалла, со спины, притягивая его в объятия, пока остальные толпились рядом.

— Прости нас, кора, — выдохнул Колонелло в фиолетовую макушку, — только не уходи.

Скалл неловко улыбнулся и попытался выпутаться из объятий.

— Да Великий Скалл-сама и не собирался, — он вновь попытался отцепить руку Реборна от него, — Вы от меня так просто не избавитесь, семпаи! — на последнем слове его голос обрел некоторую шутливость, которая словно вновь позволила Солнцу дышать.

— Расскажешь нам о прошлых итерациях? — спросил Реборн внезапно.

Скалл удивлённо кивнул, и Солнце наконец присоединился к общим объятиям с очень неловким и изумленным Облаком в центре.


	2. Что может быть важнее сна?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колонелло просто пытался уснуть.

Колонелло лежал в кровати, пялясь в потолок. Сон упорно не приходил к нему, хотя он уже считал и овец, и слонов, и выстрелы в голову Иемицу — последнее заснуть не помогало, но развлекало, — как вдруг услышал шорох открывающейся двери. Он дернулся, сел, потянувшись за пистолетом, но тут же расслабился, когда свет коридора высветил силуэт человека. Лица он не видел, но не узнать знаменитые бакенбарды было невозможно.

— И зачем ты здесь, кора? — хмуро поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как пиджак убийцы оказывается на прикроватном стуле.

— Спать? — он не мог видеть это в темноте, но он всем своим нутром — или памятью веков общения с Солнцем, — чувствовал, как Реборн издевательски поднял бровь.

Да ну. А он то не понял.

— А почему ты пришел спать к нам, кора? — поинтересовался солдат. Солнце тем временем сел на кровать — Колонелло чувствовал, как она просела под его весом, — и начал стягивать ботинки. Но, услышав вопрос Дождя, он замер и повернулся к солдату.

— Я не понял, — начал наезжать на него Реборн, — ты не хочешь спать со мной? Что-то два века назад тебя это не смущало.

И этот придурок начал снимать штаны.

Колонелло раздраженно выдохнул.

— Да, но тогда ты был женщиной, кора! — он вежливо умолчал, что и приходил тогда Реб… Рене совсем не для того, что бы спать. Их Солнце вполне могло начать лезть к нему, флиртуя и домогаясь, лишь потому, что он не желал проигрывать в споре. То есть, не то чтобы он был против… Но тогда он точно не уснет.

Реборн тем временем наигранно-испуганно вздохнул, не желая сдаваться просто так.

— Лар, ты слышала? — грустно спросил он у солдатки, — Вот так любишь его, а этот ублюдок отказывает тебе, стоит лишь немного измениться. Разве это не лицемерно?

Лар зашевелилась, повернулась к ним.

— Ужас! — с такой же наигранной серьезностью подтвердила его жена, — и как я смогла его полюбить?

Колонелло насупился.

Все против него.

— Черт с тобой, залазь! — рявкнул он, и Реборн тут же скользнул под одеяло, всем своим существом излучая самодовольство. А еще он попытался отобрать у него подушку, что было вообще дикой наглостью. Колонелло вцепился в неё, но сохранить не смог, потому что получил локтем в бок сначала от Реборна, а затем и от Лар, что бы они перестали ворочаться.

Дождь обиженно замотался в одеяло, перекрывая доступ к своему телу, когда эти двое полезли обнимать его спустя пару минут, и уже собирался демонстративно заснуть, как вдруг дверь снова открылась — на этот раз совершенно бесшумно.

— Мои извинения? — вежливо спросил их ночной посетитель, — Могу я пройти?

— А тебе что надо, кора? — грустно поинтересовался Колонелло у Фонга. Тот вежливо ему поклонился, прикрыл дверь, и начал стягивать свое ципао.

Да они издеваются.

— Я всего лишь почувствовал стремление нарушить ваше одиночество? — он смог различить доброжелательную улыбку на лице китайца. Жаль, что он ни на грам не поверил в его милосердие.

— Какое одиночество, кора? Мы тут втроем!

Фонг улыбнулся уже более искренне.

— О, так я не один решил навестить вас?

Реборн помахал ему, чуть не стукнув Колонелло по носу. Дождь поймал его за локоть, опустил руку и крепко сжал ладонь Солнца в своей, что бы он не вертелся.

— Фонг, еще раз, что ты здесь забыл? — он уставился на Ураган, стараясь передать ему свое раздражение.

Тот поднял руки, притворно сдаваясь. Колонелло все еще не верил в его смирение.

— Возможно, мои мотивы были более эгоистичны, — смиренно начал говорить китаец, при этом продолжая раздеваться, — я лишь возжелал нарушит свое одиночество. Позволите?  
Колонелло даже не успел открыть рот, что бы сказать — «ладно, залазь», — как Лар зашевелилась и вытянула руку.

— Иди сюда! — скомандовала она, указав на свою сторону кровати.

Колонелло справедливо возмутился.

— Почему ты пустила его, кора?

Лар заворочалась, повернулась к нему лицом, пока Фонг обходил кровать и укладывался в постель.

— Ты своего любимчика пустил, почему мне нельзя?

Колонелло внезапно почувствовал себя преданным.

— Я думал, я твой любимчик, кора! — он попытался сделать вид, что он не скулит. Видимо, получилось плохо.

Лар посмотрела на него со скептицизмом.

— Ты ошибался, — сказала она, как отрезала, и развернулась к нему спиной. Это было очень обидно.

Фонг перекинул руку через ее талию и утешающе похлопал Колонелло по руке.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он успокаивающим тоном, — Ты _мой_ любимчик.

Ураган тут же охнул и дернулся, когда локоть Лар прилетел ему куда-то в ребра. Колонелло невольно ему посочувствовал — пять минут назад так же прилетело ему самому.

— Помни, кто тебя в постель пустил!

Они некоторое время поворчались, стараясь устроится поудобнее. Реборн все это время тихо, но злобно хихикал над их страданиями, позабыв выдернуть свою руку из хватки Колонелло. Солдат бы так и заснул, не отпустив ее, но тут дверь снова открылась.

Им нужен замок на комнату. Явно.

Хотя ведь не поможет — эти придурки все равно взломают.

— Семпаи? — раздался осторожный голос Облака, — может ли Великий Скалл-сама поспать с вами? Я… — он запнулся и замолчал, осторожно разглядывая их из-за полуоткрытой двери.

Хотя против этого конкретного придурка он не против.

— Конечно, кора! Только ты за подушкой сходи, ладно? — с энтузиазмом сказал Колонелло, посылая каскадеру свою улыбку во все тридцать два зуба. Скалл облегченно кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Реборн обиженно прижался ближе.

— А мне ты сначала отказал, — проворчал киллер ему на ухо, теплым дыханием согревая шею. Колонелло скептически взглянул на него.

— А ты как будто бы смог ему отказать? — шепотом отбрил он. Солнце нахмурился, но замолчал, так и не найдясь с ответом.

Отказать Скаллу действительно было сложно — лишь при мысли об этом Колонелло чувствовал себя так, словно пнул щенка. Облако все эти дни ходило каким-то ошалевшим, глядя на остальных взглядом брошенной собаки, которую внезапно покормили и приласкали. Интересно, так ли себя чувствовала Лар, когда он таскался за ней во время учений в КОНСУБИН?

Скалл вернулся уже в пижаме, видимо, не желая устраивать стриптиз, и со спальными принадлежностями. Он попытался пристроится с краю, но Колонелло и Лар общими усилиями запихнули его между ними, в центр кучи, что бы он мог хорошенько прочувствовать их любовь-принятие-заботу и что там еще требовалось Скаллу, что бы знать, что это не сон и от него не собираются отказываться. Облако от такого обращения сжался, кажется, боясь даже дышать, так что Колонелло обнял его и прижал к себе, пуская успокаивающие волны пламени Дождя. Через некоторое время он ощутил, как каскадер медленно расслабился в его руках.

Скалл вскоре успокоился, задышал ровнее, и, кажется, заснул. Дождь был бы рад последовать его примеру, но он чувствовал, что это еще не конец ночной эпопеи.  
Он не ошибся — не прошло и пяти минут, как дверь распахнулась во всю ширь и с громким стуком ударилась о стену, демонстрируя во всей красе встрепанного, и, кажется, даже несколько пожеванного Верде. Он раздраженно скинул свой халат прямо на аккуратно сложенные вещи Колонелло, начал стягивать свитер, ухитрился в нем застрять, ударился тазовой косточкой о край стола и раздраженно, но высоконаучно выругался.

— А ты здесь зачем, кора? — поинтересовался Колонелло чисто из любопытства, что именно скажет ученый, потому что он уже прекрасно понял, для чего тот явился. Кажется, Гроза это понял тоже.

— Я полагаю, ты вполне можешь сообразить и сам, как минимум из совершаемых мной действий, — раздраженно рыкнул он, пытаясь все же вытащить свою голову из узкого горла свитера. Он слепо шатался по комнате, и, в итоге, с грохотом уронил стул с вещами. Колонелло поморщился, почувстовав, как Скалл в его руках вздрогнул от резкого звука.

— Возможно, тебе сначала стоило снять очки, — подал голос Реборн, который с интересом наблюдал за бесплатным представлением. Верде проигнорировал его замечания, пытаясь одолеть злосчастный предмет гардероба.

Ученый все-таки выпутался из своей одежды, представ перед ними еще более всклокоченным и раздраженным. Но все еще в очках. Как он смог сделать это, солдат так и не понял.

— Так все же, почему ты решил спать с нами, кора? — Колонелло все еще не получил ответа на свой вопрос.

— Я не думаю, что мое присутствие что-то изменит, особенно если учитывать количество человек, которые решили к вам присоединится, так что я не понимаю твоего любопытства, — Верде проговорил это на одном дыхании, потом внезапно потянулся и протяжно зевнул.

Гроза положил очки прямо на стопку отчетов Лар, и забрался к ним в постель, которая явно не была расчитана на такое количество народу — Реборна в итоге впритык прижало к Дождю.

— Почему? — Колонелло попытался отодвинуться от Солнца, но в итоге только зажал Скалла между ним и Лар, заставив Облако возмущенно пискнуть, — Вообще-то твое присуствие многое изменило — мы теперь не вмещаемся, кора.

Но когда их Грозу смущали чьи-то неудобства?

— Тогда вам стоит купить новую кровать, побольше, — флегматично посоветовал Верде, который почувствовал себя настолько прекрасно, что внаглую перекинул через них свои руки, ухитрившись достать аж до Лар.

— Только если ты убедишь Вайпер профинансировать покупку, кора, — Колонелло вовсе не собирался поощрять такую наглость, так что скинул руку Грозы с себя.

— Не надейся, что у него получится, моу, — подал голос их Туман откуда со стороны Фонга.

  
Колонелло замер, даже перестав бороться с Верде и Реборном. Потом Дождь дернулся и сел, изумленно уставившись в темноту. Остальные аркобалено издали возмущенные звуки на такое резкое его движение.

— Как давно ты здесь, кора? — воскликнул он, потому что не помнил, как Туман ложились в постель. Или вообще появлялись в комнате, если уж на то пошло.

Сначала он слышал лишь тишину, и даже решил бы, что ему показалось, если бы не знал их Туман получше. Но он знал. И он знал, что Вайпер тоже знали.

Они, видимо поняли, что Колонелло так просто не сдастся, так что меланхолично сообщили ему через некоторое время.

— У тебя не достаточно денег, что бы знать эту информацию, — сказали они с той стороны кровати.

Да, он больше ничего от них не добьется.

Колонелло глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. По крайней мере, теперь он мог быть уверен, что уже больше НИКТО не появится в их комнате.

Он оглядел остальные элементы, которые лежали, прижавшись к друг другу так плотно, что напоминали килек в банке, выдернул свою подушку у Реборна и лег, устроившись поудобнее.

К своему удивлению, он очень быстро заснул.


	3. Любовь преодолевает все преграды, кроме тупости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свои кошмары и чужие страхи

Он дернулся, вырываясь из липкого марева сна, и сел на кровати, стараясь успокоить свое судорожное дыхание. На его языке застыл вкус пепла и болезни. Ураган потер лицо, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого ощущения кошмара, но сердце его колотилось как бешеное. Он вздохнул.

Так просто он не уснет.

Он ужасно хотел кого-то из их Дождей, не важно, кого именно, желая, чтобы их нежное прохладное пламя остудило ему голову и успокоило нервы. Но на часах значилось три утра, и беспокоить остальных ему не позволяла совесть.

Он встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Ему нужен воздух.

На улице было холодно. Тусклая бледная луна освещала пустынную территорию за домом, вдалеке виднелось темное пятно леса. Все казалось каким-то холодным, мертвецки бледным, мертвым. Он взглянул на свои руки, которые в свете луны приобрели болезненно нездоровый оттенок. Его начинала бить мерзкая дрожь, но на лбу его выступал противный пот — в глубине его груди бушевал Ураган, желая уничтожить незримую угрозу. Он глубоко втянул ледяной воздух и снова потер лицо, желая успокоения.

— Фонг-семпай? — до него донесся взволнованный голос, — что-то случилось?

Фонг дернулся от неожиданности. На сколько же было отвратительным было его состояние, если он не заметил Скалла?

Фонг взглянул на него. Скалл сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу и обеспокоенно наблюдал за Ураганом. Тот пожал плечами.

— Всего лишь кошмар, Скалл, это не стоит твоего волнения, — Фонг потер свои запястья, отчаянно сожалея, что сейчас он не может спрятать руки в рукава своего верного ципао.

— Чума, да? — сочувствующе спросило Облако, глядя на него печальным взглядом.

Фонг вздрогнул.

— Как? — спросил он резко, — Откуда ты узнал?

Скалл покрутил рукой в воздухе, потом вздохнул.

— Ты всегда запястья тер, когда о ней вспоминал, — сказал он с кривой, невеселой улыбкой.

Фонг наклонил голову. Он всегда считал себя достаточно трудным для чтения, и то, что Скалл могло так легко сказать его мысли, по-хорошему должно его нервировать. Но это их облако, дрейфовавшее рядом на протяжении веков и тысячелетий, так кому он мог доверять, если не ему?

Ураган кивнул в подтверждение слов Скалла и тихо спросил.

— Как ты с этим справляешься? — спросил он грустно, — ты помнил столь многое, но все равно мог улыбаться нам.

Скалл пожал плечами.

— Я знал, — он ответил, — я знал, что все это когда-нибудь кончится. Вам сейчас гораздо тяжелее, чем мне было хоть когда-нибудь, — он посмотрел на Фонга и лицо его смягчилось от странной, щемящей душу нежности, — все это навалилось кучей на вас, так что я не могу представить, что ты сейчас ощущаешь. Просто помни, семпай, — Скалл ласково улыбнулся ему, — все это уже закончилось. Сейчас все хорошо.

Фонг вздохнул и немного расслабился под звуки его спокойного, уверенного, нежного голоса.

Он успокоился достаточно, чтобы начать воспринимать реальность.

— Скалл, — голос его был наполнен удивлением, — а ты почему не спишь? Ты же еще не ложился даже.

Только сейчас он наконец заметил, что Скалл одет во все тоже, в чем он был днем.

— А, ну, — Скалл отвернулся от него, пряча лицо, — ну да. Великому Скаллу-саме что-то не спится.

Фонг нахмурился — ему очень, очень не нравилось, что Скалл перешел на третье лицо. Он всегда делал так, пытаясь избежать разговора.

— Скалл, — осторожно начал говорить он, — могу ли я узнать, что случилось? Пожалуйста.  
Он знал, что Скалл действительно не мог им отказать. Только не когда они просили. Честно ли этим пользоваться, Фонг не знал, но сейчас это было необходимо.

Скалл вздохнул, наклонил голову, скрывая лицо за челкой и неловко попросил.

— Ты… Ты только не смейся, ладно?

Фонг поднял руки.

— Не смел думать о таком, — сказал он честно, — так что?

Облако пожало плечами, и как-то съежилось.

— Я… — он сделал паузу, набирая воздуха в грудь, — Великий Скалл-сама боится уснуть.

Фонг недоумевающе поднял бровь.

— Что значит… Ты боишься спать?

— Это значит, что я боюсь! — Скалл попытался огрызнуться, но вышло как-то скуляще жалко, — Я просто… Боюсь, что я проснусь, и все это закончится! — он обнял себя руками, — Что мы снова прокляты, или вы всё забудете, или я очнусь в новом теле и опять ждать встречи с вами, и я просто… — он замолкает, и Фонг может видеть, как Скалла бьет мелкая дрожь, — я знаю, что это нелепо, но я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать. Стоит мне начать засыпать, как одна такая мысль — и меня подбрасывает. Я. Я просто не могу.

— Такое бывает, — сказал Фонг успокаивающе, — человеческая психика иногда делает странные вещи.

Скалл отвел взгляд.

— Да, — голос его звучал мрачно, — мне ли не знать?

Фонг все еще не мог привыкнуть к любви Скалла, — очень странно жить, осознавая, что для кого-то ты являешься целым миром. Но он действительно хотел помочь их милому, веселому, нежному Облаку, которое сейчас даже не смотрело на него, упорно отводя взгляд. Тут ему в голову пришла удивительно забавная идея.

Он осторожно встал на подоконник, и бесшумно вылез из окна. Под их окнами идет широкий, длинный барельеф, на который он взбирается — с его навыками проход по нему превратился чуть ли не прогулку.

Скалл все еще не смотрел на него. Он поднял взгляд на небо, к бледной луне и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Курить хочу, — пожаловался он тихо, — Семпай, разве это справедливо? Курил аж две итерации назад, а хочу до сих пор. Никогда не заводи плохие привычки, замучаешься потом.

Скалл перевел взгляд и наконец заметил его.

— Впустишь? — тонко улыбнулся Фонг, практически вися на стене, одной рукой цепляясь за верх оконной рамы.

Скалл взвизгнул и попытался отшатнуться, забыв, что за ним нет стены. Фонг попытался его поймать, Скалл уцепился за протянутую руку, но в результате они лишь упали оба. Фонг стукнулся подбородком об лоб Скалла, чудом не прикусив язык. Облако под ним тихо скулило от боли.

Фонг осторожно встал, подал Скаллу руку, которую тот с благодарностью принял.

— Сожалею, — он улыбнулся, — у меня не было намерения тебя пугать.  
Скалл улыбнулся ему тоже.

— Великий Скалл-сама понимает, — заверил он ураган, потом замер, закусил губу, и осторожно уточнил, — так, семпай… Ты что-то хотел?

Фонг кивнул.

— Я подумал о том, что ты сказал насчет твоей проблемы со сном, и у меня появилась идея, — он сцепил руки за спиной, все еще жалея о том, что на нем нет ципао, — не желаешь ли поспать вместе со мной?

Скалл моргнул, потом недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Ты предлагаешь нам спать… Вместе? — уточнил он осторожно.

Фонг кивнул еще раз.

— Так, если тебе вдруг покажется, что мы исчезнем, ты всегда сможешь убедиться, что я рядом с тобой. Как тебе?

Скалл задумался. Он перевел взгляд, смотря в окно, машинально подцепил языком цепочку и начал грызть, сам того не замечая. Фонг ожидал ответа, украдкой поглядывая на привлекательные губы, окрашенные в фиолетовую помаду.

— Великий Скалл-сама будет тебе очень благодарен, — наконец отвис он, бросил взгляд на Фонга и тут же спрятал глаза, — если ты, конечно, этого хочешь. Великий Скалл-сама совсем не желает тебя напрягать.

Фонг вздохнул.

— Скалл, — сказал он с нежной, но несколько грустной улыбкой, — ты никоим образом меня не напряжешь. Я сам предложил это, в конце концов.

Скалл нахмурился.

— Да, — он звучал несколько неуверенно, — но ты вроде как предложил это после того, как я сказал, что у меня проблемы, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты делал что-то, потому что ты думаешь, что ты обязан или типа того. Великий Скалл-сама прекрасно со всем справится и сам, — попытался заверить он Фонга.

Фонг вздохнул еще более тяжело.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он с беспомощностью, — как ты можешь так волноваться за нас?  
Скалл, все еще хмурясь, недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Потому что я люблю вас и хочу чтобы вам было комфортно? Что тут удивительного? — он обхватил себя руками и сердито зыркнул на Фонга, — великий Скалл-сама не понимает, что тебя так смутило.

Фонг некоторое время смотрел на Скалла в упор, наблюдая, как тот недовольно ерзает под его взглядом.

— Я, — начал Ураган с нежной улыбкой, — я не могу понять, как ты можешь любить нас… Так? Просто за то, что мы существуем? — он вздыхает, опускает глаза вниз, — Я не уверен, что смогу вернуть тебе и малую долю твоей любви.

Он замер, набирая воздуха в грудь, что бы наконец сказать то, что уже давно хотел, но Скалл, видимо, решив, что он закончил разговор, начал попытки оправдаться.

— Семпай, ты не обязан меня любить или что-то типа того, — он нахмурил брови и и строго посмотрел на Ураган, — Великий Скалл-сама поэтому и не хотел говорить, если честно. Типа, надо оно мне, знать, что вы со мной потому что вы решили, что должны и…

Фонг осторожно приложил палец к губам Облака, заставляя того замолчать.

— Скалл, — попросил он нежно, — позволь мне договорить, ладно?

Скалл непонимающе посмотрел на него, но все же кивнул. Фонг еще некоторое время постоял так, собираясь с мыслями и наслаждаясь прикосновением к чужому лицу, потом наконец собрался с духом и заговорил.

— Так, вот, — он сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями, — как я уже сказал, я не уверен, что смогу вернуть тебе и десятую долю той любви, которой ты одариваешь нас, но… — он вновь остановился, набирая воздуха в грудь, — могу ли я попытаться?

Скалл замер.

— Семпай, ты… — начал он осторожно, и тут же замолчал, прерывая свои слова.  
Фонг кивнул.

— Скалл, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел на облако, — могу ли я тебя поцеловать?

Скалл некоторое время стоял, таращившись на него, потом дернулся, пискнул, отвел взгляд, скрывая глаза за челкой, но все же кивнул, бросив на Ураган еще один быстрый взгляд.

Фонг осторожно и нежно взял его лицо в свои ладони, — щеки облака практически обжигали его замерзшие пальцы, полыхая от того, как Скалл был смущен. Ураган аккуратно наклонился к Облаку, приблизил свое лицо к его и тонко, ели ощутимо прикоснулся к его губам. Скалл издал еще один невразумительный писк, но не отстранился, наоборот, прижался ближе и обхватил Фонга за талию.

Губы облака были мягкими и немного влажными от помады и Фонгу внезапно стало интересно, как Скалл, со своей милой привычкой постоянно облизываться и грызть пирсинг, ухитрился сохранить свой макияж в сохранности. Эти мысли почему-то его очень развеселили, и он тихонько фыркнул в поцелуй.

Скалл осторожно отодвинулся, не нарушая объятий, лишь настолько, чтобы он мог заглянуть Фонгу в глаза.

— Что? — спросил он удивленно.

Фонг с некоторым сожалением отпустил его лицо, взамен обняв, прижимая к себе и кладя подбородок на фиолетовую макушку.

— Ничего важного, — заверил он, ощущая, как Скалл дышит ему в шею.  
Они постояли так, обнимаясь, еще некоторое время, потом Фонг вспомнил, что он, как честный человек, должен спросить еще кое о чем.

— Скалл, — он разжал руки и немного отодвинулся, желая видеть лицо партнера, — Ты же не возражаешь, если я попробую встречаться и с остальными тоже?

Он знал, что вообще-то такие вопросы задавать довольно… Ненормально. Но Фонг слышал, как Скалл утверждал, что он любит «всех их», так что надеялся, что Облако его поймет.  
Скалл понял.

— Это будет круто, если ты начнешь, семпай, — он показательно серьезно покачал головой, — не волнуйся, Великий Скалл-сама понимает твои чувства!

Фонг улыбнулся на такую серьезность и ласково провел по фиолетовым волосам, наслаждаясь, что теперь ему официально дозволено прикасаться к Скаллу.  
То есть не то чтобы он не делал этого раньше, но теперь он делал это в качестве партнера. Этот факт его очень радовал.

— Ну, надеюсь, они согласятся, — он пожал плечами.

Скалл закатил глаза.

— Да ладно тебе, семпай, они тебя любят! Великий Скалл-сама удивлен, что ты этого не заметил! — он яро заверил Фонга.

Тот фыркнул и отвел взгляд, несколько смущенный таким напором.

— Ну, не тебе одному иметь гарем, — сказал он застенчиво.

Скалл внезапно замер.

— Гарем? — его голос был наполнен недоумением.

Фонг кивнул.

— Ну да, гарем, это когда…

Скалл прервал его объяснения.

— Нет, семпай, поверь, я знаю, что такое гарем, — облако хмыкнуло, — не один десяток повидал. Но Великий Скалл-сама просто не понимает, как он и гарем связаны?

Фонг непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— А как же мы? — уточнил он.

Скалл еще более недоумевающе посмотрел на него.

— В смысле, вы? — спросил он тупо, — Мне предложил встречаться только ты и только сейчас, и не смотря на всё моё к тебе уважение, семпай, я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь считаться за несколько людей. То есть, — тут он задумался, — если ты имеешь ввиду прошлые итерации, то, наверное, технически, да, но я не уверен, что…

Теперь уже Фонг прервал Облачные рассуждения.

— Мы, в смысле, все аркобалено, — сказал он прямо, — или ты думаешь, что только я испытываю к тебе чувства?

Скалл моргнул.

— Что? — он шокировано посмотрел на него, — Ты думаешь, остальные меня тоже любят?

Фонгу было уже шестьдесят, — или несколько тысяч, тут уж как посмотреть, — и он искренне считал, что его практически невозможно удивить.

Скалл брал его ожидания и превращал их в ничто.

— Скалл, они тебя постоянно обнимают, — сказал он тупо.

Скалл кивнул.

— Ну да, но я вон Энму постоянно обнимаю, это же не значит, что я его люблю? — опроверг Скалл его рассуждения.

— И целуют, — продолжил перечислять Фонг.

— Да, — кинул Скалл — по-дружески!

Фонг моргнул, потом уставился на Скалла в упор.

— Скалл, Реборн целует тебя в губы! — сказал он плоско.

— Он итальянец, — возразило Облако голосом человека, абсолютно уверенного в своей правоте, — они так делают!

Они еще некоторое время играли в гляделки, пока Фонг пытался подобрать слова. Они к нему упорно не приходили.

Серьезно, что не так с их Облаком?

Так и не нашедшись с ответом, он схватил Скалла за руку и потащил к двери.

Скалл не пытался высвободится, лишь когда они вышли из комнаты в хорошо освещенный коридор, он недоуменно спросил.

— Семпай, куда мы идем?

— Разбираться, — улыбнулся ему Фонг, останавливаясь возле двери Солнца.

— Что? — Скалл наконец решил вывернуться и сбежать, но было уже поздно.

Ураган поднял руку и решительно постучал.

Ответили им не сразу, — сначала не было никакой реакции, — но после третьего стука, за дверью раздались шорохи, злобное ворчание и дверь распахнулась, являя миру взъерошенного сонного Реборна в ночном колпаке.

— Чего вам надо? — спросил он раздраженно.

Фонг улыбнулся ему, извиняясь, но не чувствуя за собой хоть капли вины.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал Скаллу, что ты его любишь, — ответил он честно.

Реборн моргнул, потом зарычал.

— Вы разбудили меня ради… Этого? — спросил он злобно, — мне вставать надо будет через три часа, потому что в отличии от некоторых, мне есть чем заняться!

Он уперся в них тяжелым взглядом. Скалл от этого съежился и тут же начал жалкие попытки оправдаться.

— Семпай, не обращай на нас внимание, иди спать! — он захныкал, — Фонгу просто что-то взбрело в голову, и он решил, что ты в меня влюблен, и мы пошли проверять, прости, пожалуйста!

Реборн замер и недоуменно посмотрел на Скалла.

— Может потому, что я тебя постоянно обнимаю и целую? — спросил он, чуть помедлив.  
Скалл посмотрел на него.

— Да, — он кивнул, — так делают друзья, верно? Мы ведь друзья? — Скалл заерзал и начал оглядываться.

Реборн продолжал тупо смотреть на него.

— Скалл, — сказал он с болью в голосе, — я целовал тебя в губы.

— Ты итальянец! — воскликнуло облако, — Вы так делаете!

Реборн застыл, некоторое время смотря на Скалла, потом перевел взгляд на Фонга. В его глазах читалось отчаяние и немой вопрос — «Как он может быть таким милым и таким тупым?». Фонг сочувственно кивнул.

Реборн вздохнул, потер лицо руками, и, хмыкнув, наконец сказал.

— Ну, тебе повезло, что вы пришли уточнить это прежде, чем я решил залезть тебе в трусы.  
Скалл некоторое время смотрел на него. Фонг практически мог видеть, как маленькие шестеренки, отвечающие за мышления их Облака, застопорились и заскрипели, не способные обработать новую информацию.

Наконец до Скалла дошло, что ему сказали — он покраснел так отчаянно, что мог сравнится с помидором и издал какой-то невнятный звук, напоминающий писк придавленной мышеловкой мыши.

Он сжался в комочек и на своих семпаев старательно не смотрел.

Реборн вздохнул еще раз, и повернулся к Фонгу.

— Ну, вы выяснили всё, что хотели?

Сначала Ураган собирался согласиться, но тут ему в голову пришла замечательная мысль, — раз уж они здесь, почему бы не убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом?

— Реборн, ты будешь со мной встречаться? — спросил он быстро, пока киллер не закрыл дверь.

Реборн моргнул, скептически осмотрел его и наконец пожал плечами.

— Да, почему бы и нет? — он оглянулся в глубь комнаты, на свою постель, и еще раз посмотрел на них, — ну, а теперь все?

Фонг кивнул.

Солнце быстро одарило их ласковыми поцелуями в щеку, — Скалл на свой не отреагировал, все еще пребывая в астрале, — и с напутствием «Идите спать, вы, два идиота», мужчина закрыл дверь.

Фонг потянулся, зевнул и перевел взгляд на облако.

— Ну что, — весело поинтересовался он, — пойдем интересоваться мнением остальных?  
Скалл наконец отвис, издал еще один полузадушенный писк и бросил на Фонга сердитый взгляд.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил он скуляще, — Великий Скалл-сама и так уже точно не уснет!

Они направились в комнату облака, как вдруг Скалл остановился и уставился на Фонга.

— Семпай, — начал он тихо, — а ты тоже, ну… Это? — Облако запнулось, — хочешь залезть мне в трусы?

— Я не планировал этого, — ответил Ураган честно.

Скалл вздохнул с облегчением.

Вопреки своим словам, Облако заснуло очень быстро, — на нем сказались дни недосыпа, поэтому казалось, что он отключился чуть ли не сразу, как его голова коснулась подушки.

  
Фонг осторожно прикоснулся к щеке Скалла. Сейчас, без макияжа и пирсинга, освещенное лишь слабым светом луны, не дающей разобрать цвет кожи или волос, лицо его облака, спокойное, расслабленное, сливалось в сознании Урагана с десятками прошлых воплощений. Он не мог сказать, сколько их было — слишком сложными и запутанными были воспоминания прошлых жизней. Но кое-что он все же помнил.

Пальцы урагана нежно погладили острую скулу, осторожно очертили переносицу и на миг вновь прикоснулись к столь манящим губам. Мог ли представить такую близость китайский чиновник, засматривающийся на черноволосую дикарку? Или бедная корейская крестьянка, наоборот, не смеющая поднять глаза на улыбчивого европейского господина?

Из приоткрытого окна внезапно потянуло сквозняком. Скалл заворочался, прижался ближе к урагану и расслабился, получив столь желанное тепло.

Фонг вздохнул. Он сомневался, что даже в самых смелых своих мечтах эти крестьянки и чиновники могли представить, что будут лежать в постели объекта своего обожания и умирать от неловкости и сексуального напряжения. Хорошо, честно, он действительно не думал о таких вещах, когда предлагал Скаллу поспать вместе, но, видимо, слова Солнца направили его мысли на несколько… неправильный путь. Или, может, этому поспособствовало стройное поджарое тело, очень крепко прижимавшееся к нему?

Он попытался отодвинуться, но Скалл, видимо, не хотел отпускать столь прекрасную грелку в его лице, так что, наоборот, прильнул к Урагану еще ближе.

Фонг замер, ожидая, когда Скалл перестанет вертеться. Облако еще чуть-чуть поерзало и замерло, счастливо вздохнув — видимо, его устраивало его новое положение. К сожалению, оно не устраивало Фонга.

Нет, не то чтобы ему не нравилось спать со Скаллом или что-то типа того. Наоборот, очень нравилось. Собственно, в этом и была проблема, — своим бедром Скалл упирался точнехонько в его пах, и каждое его шевеление вызывало недвусмысленную реакцию.

Ураган страдальчески улыбнулся.

Что ж. Сегодня он точно не уснет.


	4. Тысячелетия жертвенности и идиотизма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аркобалено узнают страшную тайну Скалла и пытаются с ней что-то делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С 14 февраля вас, и с первой сценой секса меня. Мне очень, очень стыдно, хорошо?

Реборн лежал на диване и грустил. Почему, он и сам толком не знал, — но ему было очень тоскливо и скучно с самого утра. Так что он, подумав, решил, что он обиделся на всех и теперь демонстративно страдал, свернувшись в большой черный комок недовольства и возмущения. Делал он это с самого утра, но, в основном, безрезультатно — в доме никого не было.

Наконец он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и в гостиную вошел их Дождь, его тяжелые шаги военных сапог грубо нарушили тишину комнаты. Реборн поморщился и отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в спинку дивана.

— А чего ты разлегся, кора? — поинтересовался Колонелло, узрев воплощение картины «Уйдите, я в печали».

Реборн на это лишь хмыкнул и сильнее вжался в диван. Разве этот придурок не видит, что он грустит? Что он к нему лезет?

— Нет, серьезно, — голос солдата зазвучал более обеспокоенно, — Реборн, что случилось?  
Реборн поморщился.

— Отвали, — рыкнул он со злостью в голосе, натягивая шляпу на глаза.  
Колонелло подошел, присел рядом на корточки и положил руку ему на плечо. Реборн мог чувствовать тепло его тела даже через пиджак.

— Посмотри на меня, кора, — попросил он, — Давай, Солнце, скажи, кто тебя расстроил, я его пристрелю!

Реборн издал раздраженные звуки и наконец повернулся к Дождю.

— Ты думаешь, что я не могу справится сам? — спросил он сердито, — Неужели ты считаешь меня настолько жалким неудачником, что думаешь, что я даже не могу застрелить одного несчастного идиота? Убирайся! — рявкнул он и снова отвернулся, не желая, чтобы эта тупое блондинистое нечто, по недоразумению названное лучшим снайпером, маячило у него перед глазами.

Он услышал тяжелый вздох Колонелло, и уже собирался окрыситься — что, теперь он для них проблема? — как на него упала тяжелая военная куртка. Реборн недоуменно замер, повернулся, держа ее в руках и уже собирался потребовать от Колонелло ответов, что все это вообще значит, как понял, что солдата уже нет в комнате.

Он печально вздохнул.

Его все бросили.

Киллер посмотрел на врученный ему предмет одежды. Куртка была зеленая, сшитая из грубой джинсовой ткани. Она пахла порохом, смазочным маслом, травой и мужским потом, которыми пропиталась за годы тренировок.

Отвратительно.

Он закутался в нее, как в плед, и уткнулся носом в жесткий воротник, вдыхая запах Колонелло. Ему все еще было очень грустно.

Солдат через некоторое время вернулся, вновь подошел дивану с разлегшимся на нем убийцей. Реборн, насупившись, следил за ним из-под полы шляпы. Если он пришел за курткой, то может даже не надеятся, — Солнце абсолютно не собиралась ее возвращать.

Как минимум из мести за то, что его все бросили.

Но Колонелло ничего не сказал ни за куртку, ни за завернутого в нее Реборна — он просто молча подхватил его на руки и потащил на второй этаж.

— Ты что делаешь? — Справедливо возмутился Реборн на такое обращение со своей сиятельной персоной, — пусти меня, придурок!

Он возмущенно засопел, абсолютно не пытаясь вырваться. Колонелло, видимо, не был таким тупым, как о нем думалось Солнцу, раз заметил это несоответствие. Он покосился на него, хмыкнул, и предельно серьезно объявил.

— Мы идем поднимать тебе настроение, кора!

Местом их назначения стала малая гостиная на втором этаже. Реборн задумчиво огляделся.

Внешний вид комнаты немного изменился с его прошлого прибывания здесь: все кресла были отодвинуты к стенке, а на полу, на теплом ковре, лежала куча различных подушек, пледов и одеял, которые образовывали своеобразное «гнездо». Что же, теперь понятно, зачем Колонелло нужно было уйти.

Солдат, тем временем, осторожно возложил Солнце в это самое «гнездо», а сам лег рядом, прижавшись со спины, и начал гладить недовольного убийцу. Реборн некоторое время лежал, медленно расслабляясь под нехитрыми ласками и пламенем дождя, удивительно аккуратно окутавшим всю комнату, как вдруг почувствовал то, что чувствовать не планировал.

— Что твоя рука забыла у меня в трусах? — поинтересовался он угрюмо.

Колонелло замер. Его рука тоже.

— Мне убрать, кора? — поинтересовался он осторожно.

Реборн обиженно фыркнул.

— Я этого не говорил, — сказал он хмуро. Почему теперь ему приписывают то, что он не имел ввиду?

Колонелло фыркнул куда-то ему в волосы, а потом зашевелился, видимо, решив более активно выражать свою привязанность. Он сел и осторожно притянул Реборна к себе на колени, обнимая его одной рукой, а второй стягивая с него мешающие сейчас штаны. Реборн раздраженно заворчал и немного приподнялся, позволяя снять с себя все лишнее.

Солдат очень обрадовался его содействию и уже более целенаправленно полез к нему, начиная вычерчивать круги на внутренней стороне бедер.

Реборн дернулся, резко выдыхая от приятных ощущений, и неласково спросил.

— И это тоже считается за поднятие настроения?

Колонелло улыбнулся ему совершенно идиотской улыбкой, которую Реборн точно собирался перестать считать восхитительной в самое ближайшее время, и счастливо кивнул.

— А то, — сказал он с энтузиазмом, — скажи же, поднимается?

«Настроение» и правда поднималось, несмотря на все попытки Реборна это прекратить. Он задышал чаще, утыкаясь носом в шею Дождя, оказываясь буквально окутан его запахом со всех сторон, наслаждаясь нехитрыми ласками, и уже собирался кончить, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, являя им несколько растрепанного Фонга.

— Прошу простить, но вы не видели отчеты Лар? — спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам, не замечая двух любовников, — она просила срочно завезти их и… Ох, — он наконец увидел их лежбище, — я вас прервал, да? Мои глубочайшие извинения.

Колонелло улыбнулся и ему тоже.

— Не страшно, — сказал он счастливо, — хочешь присоединится, кора?

Реборн оскорбленно выдохнул. Так значит его сначала возбудили, а теперь так легко бросают? Что за ветреный ублюдок!

Он обиженно куснул Дождя за плечо, привлекая внимание к себе и к своей остро стоявшей проблеме. Колонелло возмущенно ойкнул.

Наблюдавший за всем этим с легкой улыбкой Фонг вздохнул и тоскливо покосился на дверь, явно не желая никуда уходить.

— К сожалению, моего внимания требуют другие вещи, — сказал он вымученно, — ну, не буду вас отвлекать от важных дел.

И он покинул их, оставив в гордом одиночестве.

Реборн сердито цыкнул, прикрыв глаза шляпой и скрестив руки на груди.

Колонелло осмотрел эту композицию и раздраженно выдохнул.

— Да ладно, не хмурься, кора! — он попытался его поцеловать, но Реборн обиженно укусил Колонелло за нижнюю губу. Теперь Дождь надеялся, что его так легко простят?

Колонелло сердито посмотрел на него и мстительно выбрал более хитрую тактику, одарив Реборна нежным поцелуем в ключицу. Теперь киллер уже не мог его кусать, поэтому ему оставалось только сердито сопеть. Тот, засранец, принял это за разрешение, и продолжил целовать его в самые чувствительные места шеи, второй рукой вновь прикоснувшись к стоявшему члену Солнца, заставляя Реборна уткнуться носом в блондинистые волосы. Реборн честно старался продолжать грустить, но приятные, нежные прикосновения пускали волны наслаждения по всему его телу, и он тихо застонал в макушку Дождя, стараясь не слишком очевидно выдавать, как его плющит.

Наконец он резко напрягся, ощущая, как его мышцы сводит судорога удовольствия, и тут же расслабился, растекаясь счастливой лужей в руках Дождя. Колонелло осторожно прижал его к себе, и некоторое время убийца тихо дышал в ему в ключицу, приходя в себя после оргазма.

— Но ты все еще придурок, — сообщил он ему вяло, наконец, немного собравшись с мыслями.

Колонелло на это лишь согласно кивнул.

— Я салфетки забыл, кора, — сказал он тоскливо, — а если я вытру все одеялами, Вайпер меня убъет.

Реборн хмыкнул и поморщился, медленно начиная ощущать себя грязным и липким.

Мерзко.

Но ему было слишком лень вставать, напрягаться, и что-то делать, так что он просто сидел в объятиях дождя, чувствуя, как сперма медленно начинает присыхать к его ногам.

Ему оставалось только ждать, когда отвращение пересилит лень, не так ли? Не может же небо сжалиться и послать ему другое решение?

Небо сжалилось и послало — он услышал, как дверь в комнату снова открылась, и в гостиную просунулась фиолетовая патлатая голова.

— Семпаи, вы не видели тут отчеты Лар? — спросил он, совершая ошибку Фонга — не смотря вниз.

— Неа, — легко отозвался Колонелло, — Фонг уже спрашивал, кора.

Скалл цыкнул, все еще не глядя на них и уже собирался уйти, как Реборн наконец сообразил попросить его о помощи.

— Салфетки нам принеси тогда, — пробурчал он, — раз уж все равно по дому бегаешь!

— Салфетки? — удивленно переспросило Облако, наконец переводя взгляд на них, — но зачем вам…

Скалл застыл.

Совсем. Это было даже удивительно — он выглядел так, словно все процессы его организма остановились разом, особенно мозговые. Реборн практически мог видеть его мысли, а, точнее, их полнейшее отсутствие. Такая реакция была очень странной. Киллер поморщился, — он ненавидел, когда он не мог предугадать чужие действия, — и окликнул его, что бы выбить каскадера из ступора.

— Ну так что? Принесешь?

Скалл моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз, и вдруг внезапно сделался красным, как помидор. Он сменил цвет лица так резко, что Реборн удивленно уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.

Скалл тем временем издал очередной из череды своих испуганных мышиных писков, и резко опустил голову, скрывая свои глаза за челкой. Он бросил на них еще один дикий взгляд и наконец пулей вылетел дверь, чудом не снеся головой косяк.

Реборн недоуменно уставился на Колонелло, в ответ получая такой же недоумевающий взгляд. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Скалл вернулся раньше.

Облако, прикрывая рукой все такое красное лицо, кинул в их направлении пачку салфеток. Глаза его были закрыты. Пропищав что-то вроде «Не буду мешать», он снова сбежал из комнаты.

Некоторое время Реборн и Колонелло сидели в молчании, таращась на закрытую дверь, потом Дождь решил нарушить неловкую тишину.

— Так, эм… — Он начал говорить, запнулся, и наконец резюмировал свои мысли, — это было странно, кора!

Реборн согласно кивнул и поджал губы. Колонелло тем временем продолжил свою мысль, одновременно начиная их оттирать.

— То есть, типа, — он задумчиво провел салфеткой по животу Реборна, — это выглядит так, словно он первый раз тебя трахнутым увидел?

Реборн нахмурился и немного напрягся — частично от постановки вопроса, частично от щекочущих прикосновений.

— А с чего это он должен видеть меня…. Трахнутым, как ты выразился? — раздраженно спросил Реборн, дергаясь, когда Дождь коснулся его пупка.

— Ну, — Колонелло задумчиво опустил руку чуть ниже, приступая к чистке внутренней стороны бедер, — Я думал, вы были любовниками? Я помню, что ты на него пару раз облизывался, кора!

Реборн насупился еще сильнее.

— Ну да, облизывался, — сказал он раздраженно, поджав пальцы ног, — но это же не значит, что я с ним спал? Он мне всегда отказывал. И вообще, ты так говоришь, как будто ты с ним не разу не спал!

Колонелло помотал головой, блондинистые пряди волос выбились из-под банданы, падая солдату на лицо, придавая ему еще более простодушный вид. Хотя казалось, куда уж дальше.

— Нет, кора, — ответил он, царапнув по бедру Реборна ногтем, заставляя его резко выдохнуть, — но если даже ты не смог затащить его в постель, то чего ты ждешь от нас?  
Реборн почувствовал, как от слов и действий солдата настроение снова начало подниматься.

— Ну, — сказал он, прижимаясь к Дождю, — ты хоть и придурок, но тоже неплох.

Колонелло замер, потом выдохнул ему в шею.

— Надо будет у остальных спросить, — сказал он задумчивым тоном, — но, по крайней мере, теперь у нас есть салфетки.

Тайна поведения Скалла на время осталась забыта.

***

Время было близким к полуночи, когда сильнейшие мира сего собрались на вокруг кухонного стола для важнейшего обсуждения в их жизни. Точнее, в жизнях. Сейчас решалась их судьба. Время, когда они…

Колонелло толкнул Реборна под ребра, выбивая его из мысленного монолога, а потом очень смачно зевнул.

— Что? — злобно огрызнулся киллер, хмуро почесывая место удара. Солдат, зараза, попал прямо по нервному узлу, явно научившись этому у Лар.

— Ты уже пять минут молчишь, кора, — Колонелло пожал плечами, — давай, рассказывай, зачем ты нас собрал.

— А то ты не знаешь, придурок, — все с той же злостью рыкнул он, поджав губы, — мог бы и сам рассказать, раз тебе хочется поскорее с этим закончить.

Колонелло обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Да, но я не хотел забирать у тебя внимание, кора, — сказал он просто, — так что снизойди до нас, будь добр.

Реборн фыркнул, но все же решил снизойти, раз его так просят.

— Я собрал вас, чтобы обсудить нечто чрезвычайно важное, — он сделал драматическую паузу, что бы привлечь внимание, — я хочу поговорить о нашем Облаке!

Остальные вежливо сделали изумленные лица. Ну, кроме Верде, который, кажется, пребывал в каких-то своих мыслях. Но включая Колонелло.

— Скалл? — переспросил Фонг, — С ним что-то случилось?

Реборн, обрадованный тем, что ему внимают, вкратце объяснил ситуацию остальным.

— Он смущается, — добавил он трагическим шопотом, — любых намеков на секс. Я несколько раз пытался с ним флиртовать и каждый раз он или сбегал, или судорожно переводил тему. А сегодня и вовсе вел себя так, словно застал что-то крайне неприличное.

Лар хмыкнула.

— Что-то крайне неприличное? — спросила она недоуменно, — он застал вас со спущенными штанами! Более неприлично было бы только если бы он прервал вас во время самого… Процесса, — она покрутила в воздухе рукой, обозначая свой скептицизм.

— Но Фонг увидел нас и ему было нормально! — попытался передать Реборн свое возмущение.

Все уставились на Фонга. Его улыбка чуть дернулась, и он поднес руку к лицу, скрывая свой рот за рукавами ципао.

— Да, но мое смятение было не столь велико лишь потому, что я уже видел вас в подобном… Состоянии, — ответил он вежливо.

Реборн посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь. Вообще-то, Фонг не только видел, но и с удовольствием участвовал. Но, на самом деле, это лишь подтверждало его слова.

— Именно, — сказал он горячо, — а Скалл ни разу не видел! Не меня, не Колонелло! И, я так предполагаю, что он ни с кем из вас тоже…?

Остальные замерли, зависли, мысленно начиная перебирать воспоминания. Реборн выделил им некоторое время — с такой кучей жизней не удивительно и запутаться. Он мог их понять — Солнце до сих пор открывал о себе много интересного. Например то, что он был одним из тех, кто принимал чертовы роды Христа. Или то, что Скалл официально является святым Себастианом. История вообще открывается с новой стороны, когда ты лично присутствовал в большей ее части.

Все наконец отвисли, издавая разочарованные звуки отрицания. Не то что бы Реборн ожидал чего-то иного. Молчал лишь Верде, который все импровизированное собрание просто пялился в никуда, крутя в длинных пальцах огрызок карандаша. Колонелло толкнул его локтем в бок, вырывая из череды собственных мыслей. Ученый дернулся, пару раз озадаченно моргнул и наконец сфокусировал взгляд на остальных.

— Что? — спросил он недовольно.

— Ты со Скаллом спал, кора? — Колонелло вздохнул и уточнил.

Верде еще пару раз моргнул, потом утвердительно кивнул.

— Да.

Реборн напрягся, краем глаза замечая взгляд остальных, которые уставились на Верде, как гончие на добычу.

— Когда? — спросил он резко.

Верде недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Позавчера, — сказал он, поджав губы, — почему вы спрашиваете? Вы тоже там были.

По кухне разнесся разочарованный вздох.

— Нет, Верде, — Лар застонала, — мы про секс говорим, про секс! Ты когда-нибудь со Скаллом любовью занимался?

— А. — сказал ученый плоско, — Вы про это. Нет, мне никогда не доводилось заниматься соитием с ним.

Реборн расслабился. Потом тут же напрягся снова.

— Теперь вы понимаете, про что я? — начал он драматично, — Скалл. Ни с кем из нас. Никогда. Не занимался. Сексом. Вопрос — Почему?

Остальные переглянулись, и Фонг наконец решил подать голос.

— Ну, может он просто не хочет? — спросил он мягко, — Это личное желание человека, в конце-концов.

Реборн нахмурился.

— Да, но он говорил, что он нас любит, тогда почему не хочет? — спросил он несколько обиженно, — я вот хочу.

Фонг успокаивающе ему улыбнулся.

— Каждый человек имеет свои собственные желания, и мы не можем судить других за то, чего они делают… Или наоборот, не делают.

Реборн поджал губы.

— Но я хочу знать ответ, — сказал он мрачно, — хочет ли он меня… Нас, или нет. Вдруг этот идиот напридумывал что-то типа того, что он не может с нами спать, потому что… Я не знаю, потому что это несправедливо по отношению к нам?

Все недоуменно уставились на него.

— Что «несправедливо»? — Лар выразила все свое недоумение.

— Не знаю, — раздраженно рявкнул Реборн и тут же насупился, — что угодно. Как будто вы не знаете этого жертвенного придурка. Так что мы должны узнать, в чем именно причина его поведения, ясно? Я разработал план и…

Колонелло прыснул.

— Ты разработал план для этого, кора? — спросил он, по-идиотски лыбясь, — почему бы тебе просто не подойти и не спросить?

— А может ты подойдешь и спросишь, раз это так легко? — зарычал Реборн на солдата, — Давай, вперед, а мы посмеемся.

Колонелло успокаивающе поднял руки.

— Не злись, кора, — начал он более спокойным тоном, — я просто не думаю, что это ТАК важно. Ну не хочет Скалл с нами спать, ну и не хочет, велика потеря. Зачем парня доставать?

Реборн начал заводиться и уже собирался высказать их придурошному Дождю все, что о нем думает, как вдруг его прервал сам объект их обсуждения.

— Семпаи? — сонно потирая глаза, Скалл зашел на кухню, — а что вы тут делаете?

Пока Реборн пытался придумать оправдание, Лар, вместо того, что бы отвечать, решительно перешла в наступление.

Она нахмурилась.

— Скалл, ты почему не спишь? — спросила военная со строгой заботой, — опять уснуть не можешь?

Скалл помотал головой.

— Неа, — он очень смачно зевнул и потряс головой, — Великий Скалл-сама просто пить захотел, вот и проснулся.

Скалл неторопливо прошел по кухне по направлению к холодильнику, и достал пакет молока, явно собираясь пить прямо из него.

Скалл запрокинул голову, делая несколько глубоких глотков, и Реборн мог видеть, как большая белая капля медленно стекает из уголка рта — сначала по подбородку, а потом и дальше вниз по шее, сверкая в тусклых лучах лампы.

— У тебя молоко… На шее, — Сказал он несколько заторможенно, не отводя взгляда от капли.

Скалл оглянулся на него, моргнул, соображая, а потом подцепил эту чертову каплю большим пальцем и слизнул.

— Все? — каскадер спросил, улыбаясь.

Реборн кивнул, не в силах нормально ответить. Перед его глазами все еще стояла картина — узкий язык облизывает подушечку большого пальца, который потом мягко обхватывают тонкие бледные губы. Внимательное, сосредоточенное лицо Скалла совсем не улучшало ситуацию — теперь Солнцу очень хотелось узнать, будет ли у их Облако такое лицо, если в его рту будет совсем не палец, будет ли он так же внимательно смотреть на него?

Скалл пожелал всем им спокойной ночи, направляясь к выходу из кухни. Реборн тут же опустил взгляд вниз, на строгие ноги и подтянутую, упругую задницу, которую обычно скрывал этот ужасный безразмерный комбинезон.

Из некоторого транса Солнце выбил стук закрывающейся двери, — он моргнул, потом резко перевел взгляд на остальных, пытаясь понять, успели ли они заметить то, как он очевидно пялился на их Облако. Остальные не заметили — в основном в причину того, что они так же очевидно пялились.

Наконец, Колонелло отмер. Он облизнулся, сглатывая слюну и перевел на Реборна.

— Так… Какой план, кора?

***

Реборн сидел, лениво раскачивая вино в своем бокале, глядя блики от отражения лампы и мучительно пытался придумать, с чего бы ему начать разговор.

План был очень прост и основывался на одной интересной вещи — пьяный Скалл совершенно не умел держать язык за зубами. Нет, они не собирались спаивать его до состояния нестояния, или типа того, но одним из первых признаков опьянения их Облака всегда была повышенная болтливость, причем сохранялась она из жизни в жизнь.

В прошлые разы Солнце никогда особо не обращала внимание на пьяные бредни облака, списывая все это на алкоголь и бурную фантазию. Да и кто в здравом уме поверил бы россказням о том, как затонула Атлантида или родился Будда? Но сейчас, осознавая, что все вещи, рассказываемые Облаком, были правдой, да причем оно самолично присутствовало при всем этом, Реборн надеялся на то, что Скалл так же легко ответит и на другие его вопросы.

Конкретно, связанные с сексом.

Он вздохнул, собираясь с духом, залпом допил вино и решительно встал, приблизившись к Скаллу. Остальные притихли, лишь Облако что-то весело чирикало, не замечая резко повысившийся градус напряжения.

Реборн присел рядом с ним на диван, приобняв за плечи, притянул к себе поближе в объятия, чтобы он точно не сбежал. Скалл, не чувствуя подвоха, расслабился, доверчиво подался к Солнцу, прижавшись к его груди.

— Скалл, — проникновенно начал Реборн, так и не придумав нормальной подводки, поэтому просто начал говорить в лоб, — Ты нас любишь?

Скалл напрягся, обиженно надул губы.

— Семпай, почему ты вообще это спрашиваешь? — он нахохлился, как мокрый воробушек, — Разумеется, я вас люблю! Я могу это хоть сто раз повторить! Я и на разных языках могу! Хочешь?

Вообще-то, Реборн хотел. Даже очень. Но нельзя отвлекаться от плана.

— И ты будешь не против, если я тебя в щеку поцелую? — поинтересовался он.

Скалл помотал головой.

— Неа! — сказал он несколько недоуменно, — и ты это уже делал, вообще то.

— И в губы можно? — спросил Реборн чуть более низким голосом.

— Ага! — в доказательство своих слов Скалл сам чмокнул Реборна, оставляя на его губах фиолетовый след от помады.

— И в шею? — продолжил тем временем Солнце гнуть свою линию.

На щеках облака выступил слабый румянец, но он все же кивнул, хотя при этом упорно отказывался смотреть на Реборна.

Реборн улыбнулся и поинтересовался совсем проникновенно.

— И любовью заняться ты тоже будешь не против?

Скалл начал было кивать, как вдруг замер, осознавая вопрос полностью, закаменел, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, не глядя ни на кого из них.

Реборн вздохнул и констатировал.

— Не хочешь.

Скалл что-то пробурчал на грани слышимости. Лар присела с другой стороны, обняла их обоих, пуская слабое пламя дождя.

— Скалл, — сказала она нежно, — ты же знаешь, что мы тебя любим и не бросим, даже если ты не хочешь с нами спать?

Скалл вздохнул и сказал чуть громче.

— Какая разница, — слова его звучали мрачно, — Хочет великий Скалл-сама или не хочет, если он не знает, что делать-то надо?

Колонелло недоуменно фыркнул.

— В смысле, что делать? — он сел возле дивана прямо на ковер, глядя на них снизу вверх, — просто трахаться, кора! Не думаю, что это сложно, просто делай то, что делаешь всегда, и все будет отлично.

Скалл поджал губы, скептически смотря на солдата.

— Вот только Великий Скалл-сама никогда ни с кем не спал, так что «делать то, что делаю всегда» я не могу по чисто техническим причинам, понимаешь?

Реборн тоже замер, прямо как Скалл только что.

— В смысле, Ты…. Ни с кем не спал? — недоверие в его голосе было настолько густым и ощутимым, что его можно было резать ножом.

Скалл одарил его таким взглядом, которым обычно смотрит Верде, когда сомневается в умственных способностях остальных, потом вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Вот так, — сказал он раздраженно, — Великий Скалл-сама ни с кем никогда не спал.

Ладно, вот чего-чего, а этого Реборн не ожидал. Пока он пытался прийти в себя, Лар внезапно подала голос, высказывая его разрозненные мысли один целым предложением.

— Как ты мог ни с кем не спать? — в ее голосе звучало настолько сильное недоумения, что даже Скалл на секунду замер, и поднял глаза к потолку, словно вспоминая и убеждаясь, что да, он ни с кем в постели не кувыркался, — Ты же в бордель ходил, я помню! И женщины довольные были потом!

Скалл подцепил прядь волос, накрутил на палец, смотря куда угодно, но только не на них.

— Разумеется, они были довольны, — пробурчал он тихо, — если они получают деньги за то, что не делают ничего.

Вайпер при этих словах поперхнулись воздухом и издали возмущенный гул. Колонелло пришлось прижать их к себе, усадить на колени, чтобы они не начали читать их Облаку нотации, сбивая весь настрой.

— То есть, ты не спал ни с кем? — начал он расспросы, — С нами, потому что… — Колонелло сделал паузу, предлагая Скаллу продолжить.

Скалл поморщился, но нехотя ответил.

— Потому что мне казалось, что это будет. Ну, нечестно? Я бы все помнил, а вы нет, и… — под их недоуменными взглядами Скалл замолк и как-то увял.

Реборн хмыкнул, внезапно осознав, что Скалл действительно считал, что занятия любовью с ними будут несправедливым, и даже немножечко погордился тем, как хорошо он знает их Облако, раз даже угадал причину его неприступности. Но их облако все еще идиот.

Колонелло не стал комментировать заявление Скалла, и просто продолжил говорить, словно и не слышал этой очаровательной тупости.

— А ни с кем другим ты не спал, кора… — он вновь остановился, что бы Скалл смог объясниться.

Скалл наконец посмотрел на прямо на них.

— А кроме вас, мне никто другой и не нужен был, — сказал он с обескураживающей честностью.

Реборн замер, ощущая как его сердце внезапно дрогнуло и сжалось от какой-то невыразимой нежности к этому придурку. Он прижал его к себе крепче, а потом и вовсе утянул на колени.

— Скалл, — он заглянул ему в глаза, стараясь передать ту же искренность, которую он только что почувстовал в словах Облака, — нам тоже нужен ты, так что — он сделал паузу, набираясь смелости для следующих слов, — позволишь ли ты нам восхитить себя любовью?

Скалл замер на мгновение, взглянул на него, на остальных, потом закусил губу. С такого близкого расстояния Реборн мог видеть восхитительный румянец, появившийся на щеках каскадера и медленно распространяющийся вниз. Кажется, даже шея Скалла немного покраснела. Реборну бы очень хотелось узнать, как далеко заходит этот румянец. Но это зависило от желания их Облака, а не от него.

Скалл еще раз обвел взглядом их всех, потом застенчиво опустил голову, скрывая глаза, и осторожно кивнул.

— Да, пожалуйста, — пискнул он на грани слышимости, — Великий Скалл-сама бы очень этого хотел.


	5. Звон рассыпавшейся хрустальной девственности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последняя глава, в которой происходит то, что должно произойти, а Скалл немного паникует.

Путь наверх, до комнаты Лар и Колонелло, которая в какой-то момент стала общей спальней, казался Скаллу одновременно бесконечным и в тоже время прошедшем почти моментально. Он жался, тормозил, постоянно украдкой бросал взгляды на своих семпаев, которые выглядели счастливыми, довольными, словно коты, стащившие кусок мяса. Пару раз он ловил их взгляды, когда они с желанием смотрели на него.

У самого Скалла подгибались колени, но не от вожделения или страсти, как, наверное, должно происходить в такой ситуации, а от страха. В животе у него крутило от нервозности, и он обхватил себя руками, стараясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Да он перед взятием Бастилии волновался меньше!

С другой стороны, даже на тот момент, он прошел через слишком много сражений, чтоб его волновала возможность смерти. Опасность, бьющий в крови адреналин были привычны, знакомы, ожидаемы — он знал, что делать в сражениях.

Скалл остановился у кровати, задумчиво глядя на белые простыни. Что, пришла пора пасть и этой конкретной крепости? Он сглотнул, чувствуя как его начинает бить мелкая дрожь, перевел взгляд на своих семпаев. Фонг уже успел снять ханьфу, оставшись в одних штанах, демонстрируя идеально сложенную мускулистую грудь и восемь кубиков пресса. Скалл на некоторое время застыл, просто залипнув на чужой живот, потом понял что делает, покраснел, отвел глаза, посмотрев на остальных. Те выжидательно смотрели на него. Они некоторое время играли в гляделки, пока терпение Лар не иссякло.

— Скалл, — она подошла к нему, осторожно, словно боясь, что он упадет, положила руку ему на плечо, — чтобы мы могли заняться любовью, ты должен раздеться. Или, — тут она прижалась к нему чуть ближе, — ты хочешь, чтоб мы тебе помогли?

Скалл уставился на нее, пытаясь понять, что она имела ввиду, потом пискнул и отшатнулся, чуть не споткнувшись о стул.

— Нет! — он замотал головой, чувствуя, как пылает его лицо, — Я… Великий Скалл-сама сейчас это… Я сам справлюсь!

Справиться ему удалось не сразу — дрожавшие руки никак не могли расстегнуть замок на комбинезоне, ему пришлось несколько раз дернуть молнию, которая ухитрилась застрять, а потом он умудрился каким-то образом запутаться в рукавах.

Наконец Скалл стянул с себя зловредный предмет одежды, оставшись в футболке и трусах с осьминожками, которые ему подарили на день рождения парни из Каркассы. Осьминожки были смешными — красными, пучеглазыми, с губками трубкой, они удивительно сильно напоминали Оодако. Судя по сдавленным смешкам, семпаи тоже оценили сходство.

Боже, он умрет от стыда прямо на месте.

Скалл плюхнулся на кровать, потому что ноги его совершенно не держали, по ощущениям превратившись в желе, и грустно посмотрел на своих семпаев. Он абсолютно не представлял, что будет дальше. Нет, теоретически, он конечно знал, как все дело должно происходить, но представить себя и семпаев, занимавшихся… Этим, абсолютно не мог. Неизвестность пугала до дрожи, но еще больше был страх опозориться — тогда его семпаи поймут, какой он ничтожный. Скалл не думал, что семпаи будут его осуждать, но он действительно боялся увидеть отвращение в их глазах. Его накрывала дикая, иррациональная паника, что остальные после всего просто жалостливо погладят его по голове, а потом уйдут, и найдут себе кого-нибудь получше, осознав, что им не нужно облако, которое не умеет даже трахаться.

Из горла Скалла вырвался жалкий скулеж, который он не сумел сдержать, поддавшись печальным мыслям. Его семпаи дернулись, Скалл почувствовал, как их пламя на секунду взвилось, заполняя комнату в поисках незримой угрозы, и ему стало очень стыдно. Он просто ноет по пустякам, не так ли? Но, небо, как же ему страшно.

Реборн присел рядом с ним, приобнял за плечи. Обычно Скалл с радостью бы прижался поближе, наслаждаясь близостью к одному из своих драгоценных людей, но сейчас он застыл, боясь куда большей близости.

Реборн вздохнул, ласково потер его по спине.

— Скалл, — сказал он с некой печалью в голосе, — черт, ты совсем каменный. Ты так не хочешь с нами спать, да? Ты ведь только что хотел.

Только что он был залит алкоголем, а под градусом мир вокруг был не таким страшным. Но сейчас паника перебила алкогольные пары, заставляя трястись от страха.

Скалл пожал плечами, уже даже не старясь скрыть свою нервозность.

— Я.. Я уже не уверен, — он запнулся, — Давайте… Может, ну это, всё? Просто спать пойдем? — спросил он с мольбой в голосе, чувствуя себя полнейшим трусом. Разве не забавно? То, как с радостью участвовал в революциях, готовых принести перемены, но сбегал, поджав хвост, когда события касались его лично? То, что смерть для него была гораздо менее страшной, чем простой разговор?

Скалл погрустнел еще больше, сжался в комочек, стыдясь самого себя. Он совершенно не знал, что ему делать.

К счастью, он был не один. Реборн, поняв, что ничего добиться от него не сможет, тяжело выдохнул, пожал плечами.

— Ну, дело твое, — сказал он, пожав плечами, — заставлять тебя точно не будем.

Его семпай обвел взглядом комнату, потом вдруг оживился.

— Давай хоть массаж пламенем тебе сделаю, раз уж ты уже раздетый, — и Скалла игриво толкнули локтем в бок, — обещаю, больно не будет.

Скалл наконец поднял голову, недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Массаж… Пламенем? — спросил он изумленно.

Реборн кивнул, поднял руку, на кончиках пальцев его заплясали искры Солнечного огня.

— Я умею отличный массаж пламенем делать, — гордо сказал он, — замечательно разминает мышцы. Не бойся, ничего неприятного, вон, остальным понравилось, — он мотнул головой в сторону аркобалено, и Скалл перевел на них свой взгляд.

Его семпаи радостно улыбались, Лар поймала его взгляд.

— Отличные ощущения, Скалл, соглашайся! Реборн его редко когда предлагает, не упускай шанс! — она ткнула локтем Колонелло, который тут же закивал, как болванчик.

— Очень классно, кора! — заверил он. Остальные подтвердили тоже. Скалл посмотрел на них, пожал плечами.

— Ну… Ладно? — сказал он неуверенно, тем не менее ощущая, как узел в его животе начинает медленно раскручиваться. Ему действительно не помешал массаж, чтоб избавиться от скопившегося от такого стресса напряжения.

— Так, — он задумчиво почесал щеку, — Великий Скалл-сама, наверное, должен майку снять?

Реборн кивнул, потом напрягся и ругнулся.

— Черт, а мне надо будет за смазкой сходить. Подожди, я быстро, — он начал было вставать, как прямо ему на колени упал тюбик массажного крема, сформировавшийся из воздуха.

Они все уставились на Вайпер.

Те пожали плечами.

— Двести долларов, — сказали они буднично, — и давайте быстрее, я хочу посмотреть на Скалла без футболки. Должна же мне быть хоть какая-то компенсация?

Скалл виновато кашлянул, смущенно глянул на всех, и стянул майку, ощущая, как на него пялятся шесть горящих взглядов. Ну, да, они же еще не видели его без верха, да? Он всегда старался переодеваться отдельно от остальных, причем даже самому себе не мог объяснить, почему. Возможно, где-то глубоко в его памяти остались те дни, когда он был девушкой, а остальные шестеро — мужчинами, и он оставался в одиночестве, чтоб сохранялись требуемые обществом приличия? Он не знал.

Скалл скинул наконец майку, оставшись с голым торсом, тряхнул головой, стараясь привести его птичье гнездо на голове в какое-то подобие порядка, вопросительно посмотрел на Реборна.

— Ну, теперь я… Должен лечь, да? — он наклонил голову, голос его был очень неуверенным. Реборн ответил не сразу, так очевидно облизывая его взглядом, что Скаллу стало неловко. Наконец Солнце поднял голову, взглянул ему в глаза, потом несколько смущенно хмыкнул, отводя взгляд.

— Да, — он кивнул, — Давай, ложись.

Скалл послушно лег, чувствуя себя несколько неловко от такого пристального внимания. Но он же не мог запретить семпаям еще и смотреть, верно? Он и так обломал им все веселье, и лишать их еще и права разглядывать его он не собирался. Да и вообще, он выступал перед тысячами людей, был в центре внимания у толп народу, и теперь ему неловко от взглядов всего шестерых человек? Скалл собрал остатки своей мужественности в кулак, подсунул себе под голову подушку и решительно кивнул Реборну.

— Я готов! — сообщил он яростно, сжав руки в кулак. Реборн удивленно приподнял одну бровь, веселясь от его серьезности, но кивнул и взял тюбик. Он скинул пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки, демонстрируя свои прекрасные запястья, выдавил на ладони немного крема, несколько демонстративно растер его между пальцами. Скалл несколько завороженно пялился на чужие руки с изящными пальцами, потом смутился и отвел глаза. Значит, чужие взгляды его напрягают, а самому смотреть ему нормально?

Из очередной волны самокопаний его вытащили чужие прикосновения. Скалл напрягся, ощущая холодные от крема руки Реборна на своей спине.

Солнце ласково похлопал по его плечу.

— Давай, расслабься, больно не сделаю, — сказал он весело. Скалл, как мог, попытался пожать плечами.

— У тебя пальцы холодные, семпай, — сказал он нарочито обиженно и наконец смог выдохнуть. Реборн фыркнул.

— Сейчас все будет, — заверил он и начал энергично его растирать.

Больно действительно не было — быстрые, резкие движения чужих рук сменились более медленными, но они были настолько чуткими и даже осторожными, что Скалл смог расслабиться и просто начал наслаждаться ощущением чужих рук.

Реборн начал с разминки его плеч, уделяя особое внимания месту вокруг шеи. Скалл мог чувствовать Солнечное пламя, стекающее с его пальцев, мышцы, бегущее теплыми волнами по позвоночнику. Семпаи не соврали, ощущение и правда было очень приятным — руки Реборна были сильными, но удивительно нежными, они осторожно разминали каждую его мышцу, надавливали на напряженные участки, заставляя Скалла расслабиться. Под ласковыми прикосновениями Скалл поплыл окончательно, мысленно урча и начиная подставляться под чужие ладони. Руки для Реборна всегда были его гордостью, в любой итерации, он старался следить за ними, уделяя много внимания их состоянию, и Скалл всегда с восхищением следил за чужими тонкими пальцами, когда они задумчиво поглаживали тонкую ножку бокала или грубую рукоятку пистолета. А теперь эти руки с такой же задумчивой любовью ласкали его самого. Скалл прогнулся под особо напористым движением Реборна, ощущая себя глиной, из которой скульптор пытается создать шедевр, и из его рта вырвался довольный всхлип. Солнечное пламя окутывало каждый уголок его тела приятной негой, делая кожу невероятно чувствительной, словно ее сняли вовсе, и Реборн ласково касался его обнаженных нервов, заставляя бедный Облачный мозг плавиться от удовольствия. Кажется, даже в его дыхание проникла его часть, опаляя жаром ставшими очень чувствительные губы.

Скалла плющило вместе с его мышцами.

Реборн опустился ниже, начиная массировать сначала его бока, а потом и талию. Теплые волны стали горячими, начали накатывать чаще и резче, жар начал скапливаться внизу живота. Дыхание Скалла участилось, он вынужден был закусить губу, чтоб не стонать от удовольствия самым пошлым образом. Это будет очень неловко. Он почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, — небо, что его семпаи подумают, если поймут, в каком он сейчас состоянии? Черт, он не хотел возбуждаться! Наверное, стоит сейчас попросить Реборна уйти, чтобы он мог прийти в себя? Но прикосновения были столь приятны, что Скаллу совсем не хотелось прерывать эту нежную ласку. Сейчас он мог только выгинаться, давая лучший доступ к своему телу, и стараться никак не выдать желания, возникавшие в его теле. Но он все же не мог сдержать дрожь, когда Реборн чувственно и нежно провел пальцами по его позвонкам, отслеживая каждый бугорок.

— Ты опять напрягся, — сообщил Реборн тихо, нагнувшись к его уху, почти касаясь грудью его лопаток. Скалл мог чувствовать тепло чужого тела через тонкую рубашку, — больно?

Скалл замотал головой, опасаясь, что голос его сейчас будет дрожать. Он услышал чей-то резкий вздох, но так и не смог сказать, чей именно. Все, на чем он мог сосредоточится — сильные горячие руки, лежащие на его талии.

— Вот и хорошо, — проурчало Солнце ему на ухо, продолжая эту сладкую пытку. Он еще более медленно, словно издеваясь, начал разминать его поясницу, проминая и согревая ее, а потом вдруг резко надавил пальцем куда-то в район его позвонков, что заставило весь огонь в теле Скалла разойтись по его нервам, накрывая его с головой. Это стало последней каплей.

Скалл не сдержался и протяжно застонал, заскулил, вцепляясь в и сминая в руках гладкие простыни. Всего было просто слишком много.

Он лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, стараясь привести мысли хоть в какое-то подобие порядка, и медленно начиная осознавать то, что сделал.

Ему стоит начинать паниковать?

— Скалл, — прозвучал над ухом голос Реборна, — что случилось?

Семпай присел рядом с ним, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

Скалл моргнул, потом вздрогнул, отвернулся, не желая, чтоб семпай видел его покрасневшее от удовольствия лицо.

— Ничего. — Буркнул он невнятно, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя. Получалось у него откровенно плохо.

— Скалл, — голос Реборна звучал как-то сдавленно, — скажи, что тебя беспокоит. Я совсем не хотел бы тебе как-то навредить, так что давай, рассказывай.

— Великий Скалл-сама сказал, что он в порядке, — отрезал Скалл максимально противным тоном, просто желая, чтоб остальные убрались отсюда и дали ему привести себя в порядок. А еще решить, как теперь жить дальше, но последнее было строго опциональным.

— Скалл, — голос Реборна зазвучал тверже, — я не уйду, пока ты мне не скажешь это в лицо, ясно?

Скалл раздраженно развернулся, взглянул на Реборна, пытаясь понять, почему тот так настойчиво добивался от него ответа, и вдруг поймал хитрый, довольный взгляд обсидианово-черных глаз, в которых сейчас сверкали искры желтого Хаоса.

Осознание сверкнуло, как молния, Скалл взвился, отполз от остальных подальше, прикрываясь одеялом.

— Ты! — он обиженно тыкнул пальцем в Реборна, — Ты с самого начала это планировал! Просто массаж, ты, ублюдок!

Реборн медленно поднял руки, показывая, что Скалла он трогать больше не собирается, но Облако могло видеть, как тот улыбается. Он зыркнул на него из-под челки, упавшей на глаза, волосы его прилипли ко лбы от выступившего пота, и перевел взгляд на остальных.

— Вы знали! — возмущенно завопил Скалл мерзким фальцетом, когда увидел, как Фонг отвел глаза, — Будет приятно, не упускай свой шанс! Вы... — от возмущения он никак не мог подобрать слова.

— Ну знали, — буркнул Колонелло, — мы сами на это повелись, кора. Ты не первый, к кому он так подкатывает.

Теперь уже Реборн возмущенно фыркнул, встрепенулся, расправив плечи, и ткнул сидящего на полу солдата ногой.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я у тебя все деньги украл, — раздраженно сказал он, — что-то я не помню, чтоб ты тогда особо расстраивался. Почему вы тут все драму развели?

Скалл пожал плечами, вздохнул, стараясь унять бушующее в груди пламя и формулировать мысли более ясно. Солнце и Облако сплетались сейчас его в груди, сбивая дыхание и уводя мысли в сторону.

— Не приятно, когда решают за тебя? — предложил он мрачно. Реборн хмыкнул, обиженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Между прочим, я только предложил, — начал говорить он, нахмурившись, — ты сам согласился.

Верде вскинул голову, стекла его очков блеснули в свете ночника.

— Между прочим, — сообщил он буднично, — утаивание информации считается престу… — Он прервался, закашлялся. Лар, ткнувшая его в бок, мило улыбнулась Скаллу, пытаясь прикинуться невинной овечкой. Получилось у нее плохо. Скалл скептически приподнял одну бровь, потом вздохнул и опустил глаза.

Реборн осторожно протянул руку, прикоснулся к его щеке. Скалл замер, взглянул на него, поджал губы, но не отодвинулся, позволяя их Солнцу приблизиться ближе.

— Скалл, — спросил он самым искренним тоном, — это было так ужасно?

Скалл задумчиво закусил губу, но ничего не сказал. Он абсолютно ничего не мог сделать, когда семпаи начинали звучать так проникновенно.

Реборн придвинулся еще ближе.

— Я просто хотел, чтоб ты перестал боятся, — сказал он тихо, — у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты был готов умереть прямо там, вот я и… — Он махнул рукой, пытаясь передать свои действия, — Но мне казалось, что ты сам хотел с нами спать, просто нервничал. Если ты хочешь, мы уйдем, и я больше никогда не заговорю о таких вещах, честно.

Реборн осторожно погладил большим пальцем его скулу. Скалл вздрогнул, — этот простое прикосновение оказалось для него неожиданно резким, чувственным. Видимо, Солнечное пламя действительно усилило его ощущение, потому что такое касание не должно быть таким чертовски приятным.

Их Солнце так и не дождалось ответа, — Скалл был занят, пытаясь разобраться в накатившей волне ощущений и чувств, снова накрывающих его с головой. Возмущение его быстро спадало, и его мысли опять начинали плавать, частично от алкоголя, а частично от чужого, но столь родного и любимого пламени, окружавшего его со всех сторон.

Реборн грустно вздохнул, видимо, решив, что Скалл просто не хочет говорить всем, чтоб они ушли, отодвинулся, убрал руку с его щеки, собираясь уйти. Скалл заскулил, потянулся, желая продлить теплое, приятное прикосновение, и замер, поймав на себе шестеро удивленных взглядов. Он замер, покраснел, отвел глаза и смущенно почесал шею.

— Ну, — сдаваясь окончательно, Скалл неловко улыбнулся всем, — давайте, чего уж там. Все равно падать ниже мне уже некуда. Только, серьезно, Великий Скалл-сама ничего не знает, так что… — Он развел руками, надеясь передать свою беспомощность в таких вопросах, и замер, поймав на себе шесть голодных, жаждущих взглядов.

Скалл сглотнул. Пока он пытался осознать, на что он сейчас согласился, Реборн успел придвинуться к нему, внезапно оказавшись очень близко, прошептал ему на ухо, обжигая чувствительную кожу дыханием.

— О, Белиссимо, от любви возносятся, а не падают, — от тихого, чувственного баритона по коже Скалла пробежали мурашки, но Реборн не остановился, чтоб позволить ему обдумать свои слова. Он наклонился к лицу Скалла и жаждуще, напористо поцеловал. Этот поцелуй был не первым в жизни Скалла, но впервые он был таким жадным. Реборн словно дорвался до чего-то желанного, ранее недостижимого — Скалл чувствовал себя водой, оазисом, который нашел умирающий от жажды путник.

Вот только он был не единственным жаждущим. Скалл ощутил присутствие других, чужие губы коснулись его шеи, кто-то прикусил тонкую кожу над его бьющейся яремной венкой. Он не выдержал, застонал в поцелуй, позволяя языку Реборна проникнуть дальше в рот, задевая чувствительное нёбо. Сильные мускулистые руки завалили его на кровать, заставляя лечь, и только тогда Реборн разорвал поцелуй, нависнув над ним. Скалл смотрел на него, ошарашенный, растерянный, пытающийся подобрать хоть какие-то слова, но их Солнце лишь ухмыльнулось, наклоняясь и начиная целовать его ключицы.

Но его лицо не долго оставалось без внимания, — Фонг ласково обхватил его скулы грубыми от тренировок пальцами, начал целовать обветренными губами. Его поцелуи отличались от поцелуев Реборна — он целовал гораздо более легко, нежно, умоляюще, словно боясь, что Скалл может рассыпаться на кусочки от резкого прикосновения. Скалл поднял руки, вцепился в его жесткие волосы, отвечая, притягивая к себе.

Он действительно желал их очень давно, боясь признаться в чувствах даже себе.

Скалл оторвался от чужих тонких губ, только когда почувствовал, как с него пытаются стянуть последний оставшийся предмет одежды. Он приподнял бедра, чтоб семпаям было удобнее, и, кажется, столь простое действие, разрешение, подтверждение того, что Скалл хочет этого тоже, снесло последние ограничения.

Скалла касались. Его трогали, его гладили, его целовали. Сначала он пытался отвечать, касаться, целовать в ответ, но всего было просто слишком много. Он метался между чужими руками, извивался под их прикосновениями, под их восхищенными глазами, пытаясь сфокусироваться хоть на чем-нибудь, ощущая, как тяжелое, горячее наслаждение накрывало его с головой. В какой-то момент он зацепил ленту Фонга, стянул, и длинные черные волосы скрыли его от остальных, укрыли темной непроницаемой пеленой.

Хотя Скалл не смог бы видеть остальных, даже если бы ему и позволили. В глазах у него все плыло, он чувствовал, как Фонг целовал его слезы. Он не знал, как выразить ту переполнявшую его нежность, как ответить остальным, так что лишь шептал «Люблю, люблю, люблю», переходя с иврита на французский, с гэльского на финский, путаясь в эпохах, стараясь хоть как-то выплеснуть свои чувства наружу.

Он терся об грубую простыню, и контраст жесткой ткани и мягких, нежных пальцев пленял, очаровывал, сбивая с мысли, не давая сосредоточиться. Он стонал, скулил, захлебывался воздухом, и в какой-то момент укусил Фонга за палец, стараясь хоть как-то заземлиться, чтобы не потерять себя.

Грудь его распирало чужое пламя, которым щедро его одаривали семпаи, оно наполняло его, сводило с ума, ворочалось внутри, танцевало, заставляя его выгибаться, двигаться, скулить, цепляться за остальных в попытке найти якорь. Он чувствовал себя таким полным, захлебывающимся в ощущениях. Пламя не давало ему покоя, делая его слишком чувствительным, податливым, восприимчивым к ласкам и в тоже время слишком желающим их.

В конце концов он уцепился за чью-то худощавую руку, сжал ее, боясь, что его унесет окончательно. Семпаи были слишком жадными, слишком напористыми, они наполняли его пламенем, не давая покоя после удовольствия, делая его готовым снова и снова, заставляя вновь и вновь содрогаться от наслаждения, теряться в потоке обуревавшей его страсти. Они словно пытались им насытиться, получить все то, чего не могли получить тысячи лет, выдаивая его до дна. Всего было слишком много, и в тоже время столь отчаянно мало.

Он был таким большим, таким тяжелым, таким заполненным.

Он был ужасно маленьким и уязвимым, свернувшимся между горячими телами прижавшихся к нему семпаев, стараясь просто не забывать дышать.

Сколько прошло времени? О не знал. Все, на что его хватало — лежать на кровати, задумчиво изучая точки на белом потолке комнаты. Точки почему-то плясали перед его глазами, крутились, и он не был уверен, плывет ли у него в глазах, или этих точек вовсе не существует в реальности, и родились они из его воображения. Не было ли это все плодом его воспаленной фантазии?

К его плечу прикоснулись, он замер, ощущая теплое прикосновение, повернул голову. На него смотрела их Дождь.

— Скалл, — шепотом спросила она, — ты как?

Он, — Скалл, — задумчиво изучил следы фиолетовой помады на ее теле, чувствуя слабое удовлетворение от того, что его цвет присутствовал на одном из его людей. Значит, все было по-настоящему. Он был счастлив, наверное, но все, на что у него хватило сил — это слабо моргнуть и вернуться к изучению столь интересующих его точек на потолке. Женщина рядом с ним зашевелилась, приподнялась на локтях, обеспокоенно наклонилась к нему.

— Скалл, серьезно, что случилось? — спросила она уже гораздо громче. Остальные зашевелились тоже, обеспокоенно полыхнув пламенем на всю комнату. Да как у них еще остались силы?

Вот у Скалла сил не было вовсе. Все, на что его хватило — практически невесомо пожаловаться.

— Холодно, — сообщил он тихо. Женщина положила руку ему на грудь, раздраженно прикусила губу.

— Да ты дрожишь! — сказала она резко.

Правда? Скалл даже не замечал этого, но сейчас, когда Лар, — он наконец вспомнил их нынешние имена, — сказала это, он действительно почувствовал, как его бьет мелкая дрожь. Забавно. Видимо, он замерз от слишком резкого перепада пламени в его организме. Лар тем временем встала с кровати.

— Колонелло, в ванную его! — Скомандовала она, — отогревать будем!

Рядом заворочался Колонелло, он что-то тихо пробурчал, Скалл так и не услышал, что именно, но Дождь послушно встал, подхватил его на руки. Скалл обхватил его за шею, прижался к большой груди, чувствуя, как грубые, мускулистые руки постепенно согревают его. Реборн уже стоял, открывая им дверь в коридор. Фонг тоже было собирался пойти с ними, но Лар мягко остановила его, кивнула на кровать, где сейчас, в мокрых и потных комках простыней отдыхали Вайпер с Верде.

— Помоги кровать перестелить, — уточнила она, — нужно, чтоб, когда мы вернулись, мы уже на чистое его положили. Фонг задумчиво наклонил голову, с тоской покосился на Скалла с Колонелло, но согласно кивнул.

Скалл было задумался о том, почему Лар говорит так, будто его в комнате, нет, но на разборки у него не осталось сил. Он лишь поднял голову, прижавшись к ключице Колонелло и прикрыв глаза, когда яркий свет в коридоре начал его раздражать. Пропустив все путешествие до ванной, Облако просто старалось дышать, спокойно и размеренно, лишь в какой-то момент почувствовав, как Колонелло начал успокаивающе гудеть, потирая его плечи большим пальцем.

Это помогло прийти в себя ему настолько, что, когда его осторожно усадили в большую белую ванну, и Лар уже взяла душ, он поднял руку, останавливая их.

— Надо пирсинг снять, — сказал Скалл тихо, отвечая на недоумение во взгляде Колонелло. Он осторожно, неловкими пальцами потянулся к лицу, с третьей попытки отцепил цепочку от губы, потом также аккуратно снял ее с уха.

— Двигаешься так медленно, словно рассыпаться боишься, — задумчиво сказал Реборн. Скалл взглянул на него.

Может, он и правда боялся.

На его макушку полилась теплая вода, словно смывая усталость, позволяя Скаллу прийти в себя. Он несколько раз резко вздохнул, отмирая, и уже более сознательным взглядом обвел комнату, заметив, что Лар держит в руке ватный диск. Он изумленно приподнял брови, но не успел ничего спросить, как Лар обхватила его лицо пальцами, крепко, но аккуратно сжала, не давая дернуться, и начала оттирать Скаллу лицо. Он не дергался, послушно закрывая глаза и позволяя наклонять свою голову как угодно, давая ей лучший доступ.

— У тебя тоже. — наконец сказал он. Лар удивленно уставилась на него, и он поспешил пояснить, — косметика.

На ее ключицах и пальцах действительно были фиолетовые следы. Лар усмехнулась, гордо выпятила грудь.

— А, может, мне нравится! — сказала она гордо, потом напряглась. — Тебе-то хоть понравилось? Или мы зря все это затеяли?

Скалл еще раз вспомнил то, что был, покраснел и пискнул, спрятав лицо в колени.

— Понравилось, — плаксиво сказал он, не желая поднимать взгляд на своих семпаев, потому что теперь мысли при их виде возникали только самые непотребные.

Он скорее почувствовал чем услышал смешок Реборна, и их Солнце нежно взяло его руку, аккуратно водя по ней мочалкой и смывая пот. Скалл напрягся, осторожно взглянул на него из-под мокрой, прилипшей ко лбу челки.

— Давай, Скалл, дай о себе позаботиться, — уговаривал его Реборн, словно он был каким-то маленьким ребенком. Скалл обиженно надул губы, потом вздрогнул.

Семпаи о его желании позаботились, а он о них — нет.

— А вы? — спросил он резко, поднимая голову и обводя остальных испуганным взглядом, — Вы же не…

Скалл замер, пытаясь понять, как объяснить. Остальные переглянулись.

— «Мы» что, кора? — наконец уточнил Колонелло. Скалл выразительно посмотрел на него, потом опустил взгляд ниже и намекающе уткнулся глазами прямо в пах. Колонелло проследил его взгляд, потом понял, что он имеет ввиду и хмыкнул.

— Кончили? Не, я точно нет, кора, — сказал он ни чуточки не обиженно. Лар и Реборн переглянулись и пожали плечами.

Скалл испуганно моргнул.

— Но как же? Вы ведь тоже хотели! А тут только я, получается, удовольствие получил, — он снова сжался в комочек. Колонелло вздохнул, положил руку ему на спину.

— А ради чего, по-твоему, это затевалось? Чтоб ты перестал бояться и научился получать удовольствие, кора! — сказал он радостно. Печали в его голосе и правда не ощущалось.

Скалл несколько недоумевающе посмотрел на них.

— Но… — он сделал паузу и печально заскулил, — а как же вы?

— А мы свое получим в следующий раз, не волнуйся, — Реборн отпустил его руку, взял другую, начиная намыливать теперь ее, — ты же не думаешь, что мы от тебя теперь отстанем?

Скалл, честно говоря, не особо думал о будущем, так что, когда он услышал, как Реборн весело говорит про следующие разы, то почувствовал, как с сердца его подняли камень, позволяя ему дышать свободнее.

Лар усмехнулась на его выражения лица, наклонилась поближе и прошептала на ухо горячим шепотом.

— И вообще, — ее голос ласкал уши, — может, я получила удовольствие, видя твою симпатичную мордашку, сморщившуюся от наслаждения? Ты так очаровательно скулил и плакал, когда тебя прижимали к кровати, сплошное блаженство.

Скалл почувствовал, как даже кончики его ушей покраснели, он смущенно пискнул и попытался отползти куда-нибудь, чтоб не слышать этот насмешливый, но такой интимный шепот.

— Все! — он взвизгнул, стараясь прекратить это издевательство над своей нервной системой, — хватит мытья!

Скалл попытался встать, но ноги его все еще напоминали желе, колени подкосились и он чуть не упал, в итоге оказавшись в крепких объятиях Реборна.

— Так поражен, что падаешь к моим ногам? — протянул он с довольной ухмылкой, позволяя Скаллу опереться на него, чтоб выбраться из ванной.

Он что, смеется над нам?

— Отстань! — Скалл обиженно надул губы, оттолкнул Реборна и на заплетающихся ногах приблизился к самому адекватному человеку, который заботился о его состоянии, не отпуская пошлых шуточек.

— Семпай, я хочу в кроватку, — заскулил он грустно, вешаясь на Колонелло, — а идти не могу. Понеси, пожалуйста? — он грустно захлопал ресницами, прижимаясь к Колонелло поближе, голый и мокрый. Думаете, он не умел делать пошлые вещи?

Колонелло сглотнул, но послушно подхватил Скалла на руки, прижимая к себе. Скалл чувствовал, как его спину сверлят два внимательных взгляда

— Издеваешься, кора? — тихо спросил его Дождь, приподняв бровь.

Скалл пожал плечами.

— Вам можно, а Великому Скаллу-саме нельзя? — спросил он тихо, потом признался честно, — Меня правда ноги почти не держат, — и смачно зевнул, прижимаясь к чужой груди.

Его осторожно, словно какую-то хрупкую вазу, понесли назад, Скалл мог слышать тихие переругивания Реборна и Лар позади. Они зашли в комнату, и сквозь опушенные ресницы Облако изучило обстановку. Верде все так же лежал бревнышком на кровати, тихо посапывая, и если бы не новое постельное белье, Скалл сказал бы, что он не шевелился. Фонг с Вайпер не спали, они сидели с краю кровати и что-то обсуждали, показывая друг другу что-то на пальцах, но тут же переключили на Скалла и остальных свое внимание.

Колонелло осторожно опустил Скалла на чистые, пахнущие каким-то освежителем подушки. Вайпер тут же подкатились к нему под бок, нырнули под руку, свернувшись калачиком. Скалл уткнулся носом в их волосы, осторожно обнял. Сзади него Лар и Фонг устроили борьбу, пытаясь выяснить то ли, кто будет спать рядом с ним, то ли кто из них получит самую крутую подушку.

А вот Реборн с Колонелло не ложились. Скалл поднял голову, взглянул на них, увидел, как те направляются к выходу.

— Семпаи, — спросил он удивленно, — вы куда?

Колонелло смущенно хмыкнул.

— Ну, мы все же так просто не уснем, я думаю, кора, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном, и, перевел взгляд на Реборна, уставившись на его мокрую, просвечивающую от воды рубашку, которая сейчас отлично подчеркивала изящное телосложение Солнца. Реборн под его взглядом начал довольно прихорашиваться.

— А, — только и смог сказать Скалл, поняв, зачем им нужно уединиться, — ну, тогда удачи.

Это его вина? Он не смог их удовлетворить? Скалл расстроенно закусил губу.

Лар, которая таки выбила себе козырное место, прижалась к Скаллу, уткнулась ему в плечо и раздраженно пробормотала, словно услышав его мысли.

— Два идиота, — прошептала она тихо, — хорошо, что нас семеро, хоть точно сможем все друг друга удовлетворить, да?

Скалл моргнул, повернулся, уставился на нее.

— Что?

Лар раздраженно заворчала на его движения.

— Ты вроде как шевелиться не мог час назад, — сказала она несколько недовольно, скрывая слабый румянец на щеках, — давай, спи и не волнуйся ни о чем.

Скалл посмотрел на нее, улыбнулся сильнее, слыша тихое дыхание остальных, а также слабый шум из коридора — семпаи не очень старались быть тихими.

Он закрыл глаза, засыпая, и ничего его не беспокоило.


End file.
